Dragon's Wrath
by Zeckromizder
Summary: Before the events of Tenrou Island, Natsu is given a solo monster extermination job by Makarov. When he finishes, he founds a boy named Pete. Taking him back to Fairy Tail, he soons finds out what has happened to his guild members. Natsu X Harem
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS ZECKROMIZDER HERE AND I BRING YOU MY NEW FANFICTION DRAGON'S WRATH. SINCE THE POLL WAS A DRAW I DECIDED TO DO THIS ONE, BUT DON'T WORRY NARUTO FANS WHEN THIS ONE IS DONE, AND HOPEFULLY I'M ALSO FINISH THE REWRITE I'M GOING TO DO ON MY FIRST FANFICTION, I'LL POST THE NEXT ONE. NOW PLEASE ENJOY...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Mission Accomplished!**

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia until curses were heard around a certain guild. This was normal for the citizens of Magnolia because of one guild. This guild is Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore. Inside this guild, we could see two popular mages head butting each other.

"Ice Princess"

"Flame Brain"

"Ice Cunt"

"Fire Dick"

"Ha… At least I have one"

"Why you…"

These two mages were Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer Mage and Gray Fullbuster, Ice-Make Mage. Right now they were fighting just because they saw each other in the eye. Such morons.

"Natsu… Gray…" A menacing voice was heard just behind them. Knowing who it was the instantly paled. They looked back to only see Erza Scarlet, Ex-Quip Mage and S-Class Mage.

"Erza…" The two mages whispered in fear of what Titania could do. But fate sure hated both of them since, in a matter of seconds, she punched both on the head knocking them out cold.

"Erza, wasn't that too much?" Asked the resident Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfilia. She was seated in front of the bar talking to the barmaid Mirajane Strauss, best model in the Sorcery Weekly and S-Class Mage just like Erza.

"Lucy is right Erza. They weren't fighting, so why hit them?" Mirajane or Mira, as most of her guild mates called her, asked. And when Erza was going to answer, Fairy Tail's Master, Makarov Dreyar came in sight and called out: "Natsu Dragneel, in my office… NOW!"

Natsu woke up to the roar that the master let out. He was sweating big time. " _What did I do this time?"_ He wondered not knowing what he did to gain such outrage.

"Natsu, what did you do?" Erza asked in a demanding tone while a red aura surrounded her. "Erza I don't know" he quickly said as to not receive her hits. " _Well better go then"_ He thought out loud as he went towards Makarov's office.

When he entered to room, he closed the door and saw Makarov sitting on his chair. Makarov then did a Sound Canceling Rune around the room so that the conversation wouldn't be spied on.

"First of all, you are not in any kind of problem… Natsu" Natsu sighed in relief at hearing that. "So… what's going on, Gramps?" he asked. The master closed his eyes and said: "You have been requested on a solo mission to exterminate a reptilian like monster in the outskirts of Crocus. But when you arrive there, it will be the time for us to go take the test at Tenrou Island." When this was revealed to Natsu, he wanted to take it out on something, anything. But when he thought about it, people could be getting hurt right now because of this monster and he could let that happen. Sighing he state: "Gramp, this test is what I want to do, but the mission is something I need to do. When do I have to leave?"

Makarov was surprised at Natsu's seriousness. " _Maybe you could become the next one"_ Makarov thought as he searched for the mission paper and gave it to Natsu.

"Leave at night, when no one will stop you for going. The one that requested you is the King himself so please just don't behave like you always do, ne?" Makarov informed Natsu as he nodded in agreement. Then he headed out of the office and went straight to the guild brawl that Gray and Gajeel started.

After some time, everyone went to their houses the sleep for today. Natsu and Happy enter their little home and went straight into their hammocks.

At midnight, Natsu woke up and started to do a bag of the things he would've need for this mission. He remembered that Happy was very excited to go to the exam and he thought about it. " _I'll leave Happy with Gramps"_ the dragon slayer thought as he picked Happy up without waking him up and started to go towards Gramps' home.

When he arrived he knew that he would be doing some paperwork so he knocked on the door, but not too hard to wake people up. Minutes passed and then Natsu could see Makarov inside his home. "Gramps, can I leave Happy with you? He was so happy when he knew he was going there and I want him to at least see what happens" Natsu pleaded. Knowing that Makarov was in debt with Natsu since he was going to do a requested mission nodded and took Happy from Natsu's hands.

Natsu then gave Makarov ten thousand jewels so that he could feed Happy. And when Makarov saw this amount of money he started to mumble about generous dragons and how he loved them. So saying good bye he went straight towards the direction where Crocus was located.

* * *

 **At Crocus**

Natsu just go out of the death trap, AKA: the train. "I love you ground! I'll never leave you again!" The dragon slayer said happily. The citizens of Crocus were looking at him with a 'what the hell' look, but minded their own business. As Natsu stood up, he sniffed the area to see where the castle is.

After a minute or so he arrived at the gates of the castle. He saw a guard near the gates and walk towards him. The guard saw Natsu and stated: "Halt!" and Natsu did. "What is your purpose here?" The guard asked the mage. "I was requested by the king himself to deal with a reptilian like creature" Natsu said calmly. The guard remembered what the king said about a mission he requested and asked once more: "May you show me your guild mark?" Natsu showed his red mark on his right shoulder. "Good… Follow me"

Natsu followed the guard through the castle. He could see some old armors, picture, designs, you name it! But as he was heading through the final hall, he stopped to admire the eight swords. These swords were The Six Swords of Legend. They were owned by legends from the past that saved Fiore, even though their users were unknown.

 **(A/N: These swords are the swords that belongs to The Six Heroes' first evolution of the Brave Frontier phone game)**

Natsu was very impressed by how these swords looked like. " _If I could wield them"_ The Dragon Slayer thought as he followed the guard slowly. But unknown to our hero, someone was watching him through a Lacrima and had a small smile.

* * *

 **At the King's Chamber**

"Your Majesty, the mage that you requested is here" the guard announced. Natsu heard his answer with his enhanced hearing but was muffled by the giant doors that looked like gates. The doors opened to reveal the spacious room. The King sat in his throne looking at the mage. Next to his throne, at a similar throne. There sat the princess of Fiore, Hisui E. Fiore.

"Greetings Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail mage. My name is Toma E. Fiore, king of Fiore. I thank you for coming here to stop this monster although you have your S-Class Test" the king announced. Natsu looked at him and nodded. He sniffed the room to see if something was wrong, but didn't find anything.

"So… Where is it, Gramps?" Natsu asked. He then got yelled by practically every person in the room. Natsu sweat drop as Toma said: "Silence!"

Everyone shut up as fast as when Makarov silenced Fairy Tail. Natsu was fixated on Hisui. The princess didn't mind the attention she received from this mage. But the mage's eyes moved back towards her father.

"This monster is supposed to be at the outskirts of Crocus behind the castle. We never have seen this creature, but every time someone goes near they are beaten to near death or see part of it, but they don't remember" the king answered.

Natsu nodded and went towards the door. He suddenly stopped, thinking about the swords he saw earlier. Thinking about it, he said: "If I finish this, I want the six swords that are in the hall as payment"

As he finished saying this, everyone erupted in rage, apart from the king himself. Toma was analyzing whether to give the boy The Six Swords of Legends. He was thinking about the Pros and Cons that this decision would have.

The Pros are that if he learned to use a sword, he could use this to help the kingdom. Inspire other to follow his footsteps and become a swordsman that protects Fiore.

The Cons are the result of the mission he would get. The destruction he would leave behind and the money they will have to give to compensate for the chaos he left.

Thinking about it a little more, he sighed and said: "I'll grant you your wish, if you do something else for me" Toma knew of his mask, the mask that no one at Fairy Tail saw. Not even the master. Hell not even Happy, which was everywhere with him knew. Natsu was glad no one knew. So how does Toma knows about it?

"What is it, Gramps" the dragon slayer asked. Once again, eruption from most people came at him. Then he saw Toma, with a flick of the wrist, silenced them. Then the king chuckled. Using his power as king was sometimes very amusing.

"After you finish your job, after two months, you will come back and train in mastering The Six Swords of Legends-"

"Legendary... Swords?"

"... Yes, Natsu. Those swords are The Six Swords of Legends… Everyone can use them, but it's power is too much for the body that the body explodes leaving only blood there. But that isn't all"

Natsu looked confused at the king. What else should he have to do to get these swords? But unknown to him, he really wasn't going to like the answer.

"Take off that mask…" Toma asked/commanded the dragon slayer. Natsu eyes opened wide. He knew that he was found out, but didn't know how. His bangs covered his face, but he slowly nodded.

After what seemed forever, Natsu said: "I'll come back after the mission and after two months… Your Highness" Everyone present could see the emotions on his face. Sadness. The king frowned at seeing the face. The most cheerful mage ever seen, was always consumed in sadness?

"I'll wait for your arrival" the king said. Natsu left with his eyes still cast down. The king was now asking himself if it was a good choice to ask that, but he already said that it was necessary for him to have the swords.

* * *

 **With Natsu**

Natsu was now his cheerful self again, not wanting for people to see him like that, headed towards the woods. After searching for a while, he heard some noises. He went straight into the bushes that made the sound. He then saw what it looks like a boy.

A young boy with shoulder length dusty blonde hair. Has green eyes that looks like emeralds. Has abnormal sharp canines. Has a near pale white skin. He has a lean body muscle physique. The only thing he had on was some torn brown shorts and used shoes.

Natsu was confused. " _Is the problem this kid?"_ Natsu wondered as he began to approach the kid. He heard a growl escape the kid's mouth. Natsu narrowed his eyes at the boy's mouth and saw sharpened canines. Thinking he knew what the kid was, he showed him his toothy grin, also showing his canines.

The kid's eyes widen while taking a step back. Then Natsu and the kid started to sniff at each other. Recognizing the smell of a dragon, Natsu said: "Hey… What's your name?

"Pete…" The now named Pete said. Pete looked at Natsu with a curious look that told him the same question he asked. Natsu chuckled a bit before answering: "Natsu… Natsu Dragneel"

Natsu wanted to question him if he was the one that beat all the soldiers they sent towards the forest, but asked him: "Who is your father?"

"Elliot, the Earth Dragon" answered Pete with pride. Although his facial expression didn't showed it, his voiced said it all. Once again, Natsu chuckled. Seeing Pete reminded him of how he acted, before putting his mask on. Being a dragon slayer had some consequences and he knew that he must have experienced them.

Finally, Natsu asked: "Pete, where you the one that hurt the humans that came here?" Pete looked at him with a emotionless face that said 'duhh, this is my home'. Sighing, Natsu kneel down in front of the Earth Dragon Slayer and said: "I'm going to help you, but you must come with me. I'll protect you and treat you like my brother. We will also go to a guild called Fairy Tail. What do you say?"

Pete had a lot of emotions coming in and out of him. He wanted to go with him, but he would have to leave his forest, his home. He also wanted to stay, but he would never be able to see Natsu again. Thinking about it, he realized that he could return from time to time. He launched himself at Natsu with a hug. Started crying in happiness and said 'Thank you' over and over again, but was muffled with Natsu's scarf and vest.

Natsu smiled at this and rubbed his head. They stayed there for a while when Natsu decided to go to the castle to explain everything.

* * *

 **A/N: WELL I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW IF YO LIKE. FOR HAREM IT WILL BE:**

Erza Scarlet

Mirajane Strauss

Cana Alberona

Minerva Orland

Kagura Mikazuchi

Ultear Milkovich

Meredy Milkovich

Jenny Realight

Juvia Lockser

Bisca Mulan

Bradish Myū

Irene Belserion

Hisui E. Fiore

 **IF YOU DON'T WANT A GIRL OR WANT A GIRL TO BE ADDED PLEASE TELL ME WHO AND WHY SHE SHOULD BE IN THE HAREM. ONLY FEMALE THAT I'M NOT GOING TO ADD IS LUCY. WHY? BECAUSE I HATE HER REALLY, EVEN THOUGH I CAN'T TELL WHY. I JUST HATE HER. SO IF YOU WANT SOMEONE ELSE TO BE IN THE HAREM PLEASE TELL ME WHO AND WHY (AS I SAID BEFORE). FROM NOW ON, I'LL BE RESPONDING YOUR REVIEW THROUGH PM. ONLY MENTIONING THING THAT ARE REALLY IMPORTANT. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS, I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR DRAGON'S WRATH. TODAY I'LL BE PMING YOU GUYS TO ANSWER YOUR REVIEWS. AS ALWAYS ENJOY THE CHAPTER**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Finding Out**

Natsu was returning to the Royal Castle alongside Pete. Pete was too close to Natsu's comfort, but then understood that he hasn't been in a city, he let him be. Arriving at the castle, Natsu saw the guard and he saw Natsu. Knowing that he was going to report to the king he let him in.

Natsu following his nose to the scent of Toma, went through the same hallway that The Six Swords of Legend were. Admiring them one more time, he passed the swords knowing that when he finishes telling the king about his mission he will get the training. Some time later, both **Dragon Slayers** arrived at the giant door like gate where two soldiers stood guarding it.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I am here to report the conclusion of the mission authorized by the king himself" Natsu said taking his mask off. The guards nodded and one went to tell the king while the other stay still. Taking advantage of the situation he said: "Take the mask off, the king will know if you have it on" Understanding, Pete grew serious in a matter of seconds.

The soldier came back telling Natsu and Pete that they could go in. Nodding to the guard, they advance towards the gates and opened them. When they entered, they saw Toma, Hisui, Hisui's personal guard, Arcadios and other people around the room.

Natsu went towards the center of the room with Pete. Both **Dragon Slayers** bowed slightly and announced their self.

"I, Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel the Fire Dragon King, reporting… Your Highness"

"I, Pete Dragneel son of Elliot the Soil Dragon, reporting… You Highness"

Everyone was curious about the way these two announced their self. But Toma was more intrigued. Natsu Dragneel a Fire Dragon Prince? He had to ask.

"Natsu may I ask two questions?"

"Ask away... Your Highness"

"Mainly, who is the boy named Pete? And where you always a prince?"

Three, two, one…

"Ehh?!" Where the multiple responses of the people that surrounded the room. And it took 3 more seconds more for Natsu to realize it. "Hehehe… I hadn't thought about it that way" He scratched his neck chuckling. Everyone sweat dropped at him.

"Anyway, he is Pete and he was the one that cause the trouble with the soldiers you sent… Your Highness" And when was about to continue, the King's followers shouted in rage at the now known prince. Saying stuff like 'traitor', 'you should've kill him" and other stuff along those lines. Toma could see that Natsu wasn't done so he did his very own trick and with a snap of his fingers everyone shut up. "Continue, Natsu Dragneel. I could see that you weren't done reporting your mission" And with a nod he continued.

"He was raised by his foster father, Elliot the Soil Dragon in those woods. And since he was there since he was a little boy he 'claimed' the forest as his and didn't want any intruders to 'claim' it or steal it. That's why he did that, but I have offered him a home at Fairy Tail. He will be with me since we are both **Dragon Slayers** and since Wendy and Gajeel are there as well, they will help me with him" Natsu finished.

Toma looked at him. He sighed thinking: " _It will be better to maintain a good relationship with the prince of the Fire Dragons… I don't want my kingdom on fire"_ "Very well, guards give Natsu Dragneel the money from the job and The Six Swords of Legend" commanded the king. The guards quickly left the chamber to search for the rewards.

Natsu wanted to object, but then he thought that the king may be doing it since he was a prince and wanted a good relationship with him, so he kept quiet. They waited in silence for the guards to bring the rewards. And moments later, they arrived with it. The Six Swords of Legend. Natsu was excited to wield them but hold his emotion inside. He would wait till he arrived at Fiore.

"Thanks for letting me have these swords… your Highness. I'll return in two months as promised" Natsu said while giving a bow. Pete, in which hadn't talked since introducing himself since he thought that he was going to be in big trouble, bowed as well. "Natsu, before you leave I want you to let go off that mask for good, be yourself… and I'll be talking to the Magic Council about letting Fairy Tail have someone" instructed Toma towards Natsu. The **Fire Dragon Slayer** just nodded and left with Pete just behind him

"Father…" Toma looked to his side to see his daughter. "Yes Hisui?" "Is he going to be my future husband?" Toma looked at her with widen eyes. He had thought about it, but he wanted her to enjoy her life. Maybe she could enjoy it beside him. "Let's see what the future has for the kingdom" She looked at her father, as he just look towards the gates and then looked up.

* * *

 **Fiore (Time Skip)**

We find Natsu, with the chest, and Pete crawling out of the death trap people call train. Pete hadn't felt anything similar to this horrible stomachache. Now outside the train, they celebrated for a second before heading towards the Fairy Tail guild. After walking through some roads, they arrived at the guild. But before entering the guild, Natsu said: "Pete, do fairies exist?"

Pete didn't know if they exist or not so he said: "I… don't know" Natsu smiled at this. "So they are a mystery… Just like this guild. Here you will find many mysteries to be solved and have many adventures. Many places to discover. That was the First Guild Master's wish. A never ending adventure. Pete… welcome to Fairy Tail" Stated Natsu as he introduce Pete to the guild in his own way. Similar to how Makarov introduced him to the guild.

Pete was excited to see how the guild was. Little did they know that when they entered they would find a horrible truth.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

Hours passed by and they didn't know what to do. Before this silence came to be, the guild was as rowdy as ever. Betting on who would become the new S-Class mage. But then came soldiers from the Magic Council stating that the one that went to Tenrou Island were dead and also finding out that Mest, or Doranbolt, was truly an agent from the Magic Council trying to find something to disband the guild.

The guild was mourning for their guild mates and guild master's death. But then, the doors opened revealing Natsu with a boy that looked around seven or eight years old boy. "Hello everyone, we have a new member so please call Mira out so she can put the guild mark" Said Natsu. Hearing her name made everyone in the guild tense and others, mainly the girls, Wakaba and Macao, cry. Confused, Natsu asked: "What happened?"

"Natsu… Th-they died" Bisca, resident gun mage alongside Alzack, said while trying to contain her tears, but was unable to. Hearing this made Natsu's world stop. He couldn't believe it. His friends… gone. Gramps… gone. Happy… gone. His future mates… gone. He hide his feelings for them since he knew that they wouldn't love him since they loved someone else, but for them to die, it was heartbreaking.

Pete hadn't met them, but he could see that they were dear for his new brother.

Natsu knees touched the ground, he couldn't contain it in. He had to let it everything out, or he would remain forever hurt.

" **AAAARRRRRR!** " Natsu roared to the sky. Minutes passed and Magnolia could still hear the roar of a broken dragon.

* * *

 **A/N: I KNOW SHORT CHAPTER, BUT NECESARRY. ANYWAY, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE METIONING ABOUT THE FOURTH GUILD MASTER OF FAIRY TAIL. HOPE YOU FAVOURITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW. AND HOPE TO UPDATE SOON! OTHER PAIRINGS WILL BE:**

Gajeel Redfox x Levy McGarden

Laxus Dreyar x Lisanna Strauss

Eric 'Cobra' x Kinana

Sting Eucliffe x Sorano 'Angel' Agria

Rogue Cheney x Yukino Agria

Romeo Conbolt x Wendy Marvell

Pete x Asuka Dragneel

Gray Fullbuster x Lucy Heartfilia

Elfman Strauss x Evergreen

Happy x Carla

Larcade Dragneel x Dimaria Yesta

Zeref Dragneel x Mavis Vermilion

Lyon Vasta x Sherria Blendy

Ren Akatsuki x Sherry Blendy

 **THIS PAIRINGS AREN'T THERE YET. SOME MAY DISSAPEAR OR CHANGE DEPENDING ON WHO YOU WANT IN NATSU'S HAREM. HOPE TO SEE YOUR REVIEWS!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! NOW WE SHOW HOW NATSU WILL GET THE GUILD UP AND GOING ONCE MORE. IT WILL NOT BE AS OTHER FANFIC THAT HE STAY STRONG AND THEN BREAKS DOWN TO CRY. OBVIOUSLY HE FIRST CRIED AND NOW HE WOULD STAND UP AND ENCOURAGE THE GUILD. LATER TODAY, I'LL PM YOU GUYS WITH THE ANSWERS TO YOUR REVIEWS. SO PLEASE ENJOY**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - The Heart of the Guild**

After the quite unpleasant roar of Natsu Dragneel, everyone watched as the heart of Fairy Tail became a shell of his once goofy self. Everyone wanted to see that Natsu again, but their prayers reach deaf ears as Natsu couldn't handle the terrible truth. Hours passed and Pete was now a full fledged Fairy Tail member with his dark green guild mark on his right shoulder. Everyone was in pain. They still cried for their friends, but Natsu still hurt, he is stood up and went to the front. Many saw him, but others were mourning too much to notice him. Natsu grabbed the mic Mira always used to sing and said: "Hey Guys!" All of the Fairy Tail members that remained looked at Natsu.

"Would Gramps be happy that we are like this? Would everyone that is not here with us be happy?" He said, even though he kept crying. Some answered, some looked away, and some started crying once more. "No! They wouldn't want us to mourn them forever. They would want us to stand up once more!" At this some members started to smile. "This is an obstacle that life has sent to us. Let's jump that obstacle and keep moving forward. Because no matter where they are…" When he started saying this most of the members were back to their rowdy self. Natsu then raise his right hand in an 'L'. "...they will always be there with us." And with that every single member raised their hand in the same manner.

Everyone was talking and laughing once more, but then Jet, a member of Team Shadow Gear, said: "Hey Natsu… and who is going to be the new Guild Master?" Everyone began to ask the same thing. "You guys choose, I know that you will choose the right one" Natsu said towards Jet. Then look at Pete and added: "And since we have a new member… LET'S PARTY!" and with that everyone began to party like any other day.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Natsu woke up feeling tired. But when he realized that he couldn't get up, he glanced towards his chest where he found the one and only Bisca Mulan. Her green emerald hair all over his chest and her body pressed against him. His face turned red instantly and tried to wake her up.

"Hey… Bisca" The **Dragon Slayer** whispered. She groaned, but all she did was move a bit. Natsu growled in frustration and once again began to whisper. At the third time, she finally began to wake up. Fortunately nobody had woken up. Her eyes half opened, but when she saw the familiar salmon hair, her eyes widen completely and moved out of his chest.

"N-N-Natsu" She managed to say with a blush. Natsu saw her face and grinned. "You look cute when you smile Bisca!" Natsu said with his toothy smile. Her face couldn't look any redder. More of this and she would seriously faint. So trying to get her voice, she managed to murmur: "Thank you"

Natsu just nodded and went to sit on the nearby bench. He was serious and promised that he wouldn't act with his mask on, but why when Bisca was around he acted that way? He knew that he love Erza, Mira, Juvia, and Cana. But to love Bisca too? He only acted that way with them without knowing and with everyone before he was asked by King Toma to drop the mask.

" _Could it possibly be that I'm in love with…"_ Natsu thought were interrupted from what he heard. "I think Natsu-nii should be Guild Master" Natsu looked back to see that it was Romeo who suggested the idea.

"Yeah and many times Master Makarov had said that he is the heart of the guild" Macao, Romeo's father, stated. Natsu was getting whiter by each statement of why he should be the fourth guild master.

Then all the remaining members surrounded Natsu, even Pete was there surrounding him. Natsu knew what they were going to ask so he decided to stand up and say something but was interrupted by a raven haired Gun Mage.

"Natsu, do you accept being the fourth guild master of Fairy Tail? I say that I speak for all of us that you will be the perfect person to lead us" Alzack said. Natsu dumbfounded by the way he said it, just nodded. When he did that, everyone cheered.

"For Master Natsu!"

"For Master Natsu!"

Natsu sweat dropped at the cheering that Romeo started, and everyone followed it. Natsu then went, once again, up front and called every member, by saying: "Shut up!" everyone froze where they were. "Today we celebrate me becoming guild master, tomorrow each and every one of you guys will go and train wherever you want for an year. And when you return I will be seeing your progress" Natsu stated towards the guild. The guild just cheered in agreement.

"Pete and Kinana will stay here with me. Kinana because if you guys want to train by doing jobs, then she will be here to register the job. Pete will stay because I am going to train him" Kinana nodded while Pete just looked at him with a gesture that said 'okay'.

Why was Pete acting this way? Because of taking off the mask. Every **Dragon Slayer** has one. Natsu's goofy expression. Gajeel's arrogant attitude. Wendy's child like personality. Laxus' bad character. Cobra's behavior. Pete's cheerfulness and shyness. That's all because being **Dragon Slayers** and the training they get.

Second Generation **Dragon Slayers** like Laxus and Cobra also have the mask, only because when the lacrima was inserted to their body, the pain they had to experience was like training under the dragon. Developing the same mask the other **Dragon Slayers**.

Anyway, Natsu sat down where Makarov usually sat and sat down the same way. Looking at the guild, he sighed before looking to the sky.

" _Is this how you felt… Gramps?_

* * *

 **A/N: HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. NEXT ONE WE WILL HAVE A HUGE TIME SKIP. OBVIOUSLY IS THE 7 YEAR TIME SKIP. THAT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER SINCE THERE WILL BE A LOT OF EXPLAINING FOR THE TENROU GROUP. I'M ALSO CHANGING PETE X ASUKA FOR PETE X CHELIA, AND WILL LEAVE LYON ALONE. TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE CHANGE. HOPE YOU GUYS REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE. AND HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO GUYS WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF DRAGON'S WRATH. NOW BEFORE WE BEGIN, I WANT TO THANK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU FOR STAYING HERE SUPPORTING THIS STORY AND THANK THE PEOPLE WHO PMem ME SOME NICE IDEAS FOR THE IN THIS CHAPTER SOMETHING WILL BE REVEALED AND SO EXPLANING THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN THE STORY FOR NOW. I WANT TO CLARIFY THAT SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN WITH GRAY BETWEEN THIS CHAPTER AND THE OTHER, BUT NOTHING PERMANENT. AND... WIITHOUT FURTHER A DO... I HOPE YOU GUYS, ENJOY THE CHAPTER...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Returning Home**

 **7 Year Time Skip**

We can see a now 13 year old Romeo Conbolt looking towards the direction where Tenrou Island is. The **Fire Mage** sighed as he knew that they weren't coming back. Still looking at the sea, there comes our resident **Gun Mage** , Bisca Mulan or as she like to be called now, Bisca Dragneel. She was Natsu's mate six years ago when they came back from their training and some events.

Bisca approaches him and said: "Romeo, your father has been worried about you" the boy looks back to her and saw her worried expression on her as well. He sighed once more knowing that everyone must be worried about him. "Let's go back to the guild, you will be able to talk to Master… He's back from the meeting" After hearing this Romeo immediately nodded and ran towards the guild.

"Romeo! Wait… and he's gone" Bisca smiled at the sudden change of attitude of Macao's son. She then started walking not wanting to be away from her joy, her daughter, even if she was with his father.

* * *

 **At Fairy Tail**

The Fairy Tail guild wasn't where it was seven years ago. It was now more to the center of Magnolia. It was a three story building. In the first story, is for drinking and having fun with other members. The bar was located in that floor. At the right of the bar, there is the infirmary.

On the second story, is the floor where the mages went for jobs. Now there were bulletin board for each class. D-Class, C-Class, B-Class, and A-Class. There is also a door to the left that leads to the inside pool.

On the third story, is for the S-Class jobs were at. Only S-Class mages were allowed to go into this floor. The only exception was when the guild master called for someone to go to his office that was on the right side corner.

"How is my little dragon?" asked a salmoned haired man. He was Natsu. Now instead of wearing his black vest with gold trims, he wore a white vest similar to Makarov's. "Daddy! Stop embarrassing me" pouted the 6 year old girl named, Asuka Dragneel. Natsu, fourth guild master of Fairy Tail, chuckled. "Hai, hai... Now then how want to-" "Men!" the guild heard a sound from outside. Bringing his hand to his head and messing with his own hair, he said: "What do they need this time" Natsu whispered, but his daughter heard him thanks for her having Natsu's magic.

Then, they guild doors opened revealing the Trimens and Ichiya form Blue Pegasus. "Men! We would like to talk to Master Natsu. Men…" the Trimens leader said. "Hey Ichiya, what do you want to talk about? And how is Master Bob?" Natsu asked his fellow mage. "Master Bob's parfumées is as strong as ever. Anyway, Hibiki has found ethernano magic were Tenrou Island once stood" Hibiki began to explain the Fairy Tail mages, including Romeo and Bisca, how he found it.

Minutes passed and nobody said anything, until… "Bisca, Wakaba, Macao, Jet, Droy, and Max… Go to the port and get a boat and search the area" Commanded Natsu as Hibiki, Eve and Ren went towards the women to flirt. All of them salute him. Natsu went towards Bisca and hugged her. "Be back soon" He whispered. Bisca smiled at him and gave him a kiss. He obviously kissed back but quickly separated their lips as he motioned her towards the door. "Be back soon Asuka. Don't give daddy, mama-Ultear, or mama-Meredy trouble, ne?" Bisca said to her daughter which was in the lap of Ultear Milkovich, one of Natsu's mates and member of Fairy Tail since five years. Asuka responded with two 'Hai' as the group went towards the port.

"If you guys like, you may stay here to wait for the news" Said Natsu towards Ichiya and the Trimen. "We would love to stay with these goddesses, but we must go back to the guild. Master Bob's words" Said Ren as he along with Eve and Hibiki stopped flirting with the Fairy Tail women. Each and everyone of them didn't expressed it, but they were glad that they have stopped doing that.

"Then I wish you a good trip" Ichiya responded with another 'Men' before leaving the guild with his guild mates. "So… what now Master?" Natsu looked up to see his pupils. At the right side was Eric or commonly known as Cobra from Oracion Seis, the **Poison Dragon Slayer**. In the middle was Sting Eucliffe, the **White Dragon Slayer**. Next to Sting, was Rogue Cheney, the **Shadow Dragon Slayer**. Finally to the left, was his adoptive brother, Pete Dragneel the **Earth Dragon Slayer**.

"We wait, Sting… We wait. Hopefully we will see them again" Natsu said making everyone smile. "Then I hope your right Natsu. Asuka wants to meet her other uncles and her aunt" Said Meredy from behind him. Natsu looked back at her and smile at her. "We'll see" Natsu said before standing up and going towards his mate and daughter

* * *

 **In a boat**

"Do you see something?" Max asked Bisca. She shook her head as she kept watching around. "Hey, is that a little girl?" Asked Droy. Everyone went towards Droy as looked to where his fingers pointed. There was a little girl with wavy blonde hair and green eyes floating on the water. "Is she… floating?!" Asked Jet in shock. Everyone was like him, but then, out of nowhere, a light blinded them.

They averted their sight from the light and when they looked back they were shocked but mostly happy. "Is that-" "Tenrou?!" Max started to say and Bisca finished. Surely the island that belong to Fairy Tail was right there before their eyes. The girl began to go to the forest and disappeared from their sight. "After her! She can help us find them" Bisca said getting everyone out of their stupor.

They got to the shore and quickly went in the same direction that she went. The group soon found them. Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Cana, Levy, Bixlow, Freed, Evergreen, Elfman, Lisanna, Mira, Erza, Juvia, Laxus, Gildarts, Makarov, Happy, Carla, and Patherlily. They were alive. Soon everyone started to tear up and went to hug them. Jet and Droy went to Levy. Bisca went for the girls as Max, Macao and Wakaba went for Makarov.

Tenrou group was confused as to their reaction. Only seven minutes had past by, but why did they look different. Then the same girl appeared and introduced herself as Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's first guild master. She then explained that using their magic, she was able to use one of the three **Fairy Magic** , **Fairy Sphere**.

"So… the first saved us" the third guild master chuckled. Then Mavis looked at Makarov and said: "Third, you would've been proud of Fourth" Tenrou group got confused while the others were grinning. "So… shall we get going?" Bisca said. The other agreed and went towards the boat.

* * *

 **At Magnolia**

They have arrived at Magnolia. The trip was very enjoyable, except for two **Dragon Slayers**. Everyone had found out that Bisca had a daughter, and to say that everyone was shock was a misunderstanding. Mira demanded information on who was the father, but she only said that he was a guild member.

When they arrived at the guild, Makarov immediately started to cry. Saying something about money and expensive. Everyone sweat dropped as they saw the third guild master like that. Opening the doors, Max said: "Everyone, their back!" Everyone looked at the doors and cheered.

The one that knew them started to cry, while the new members introduced themselves. "Master should be here any moment now" Said a familiar voice. Tenrou turned their heads and saw Eric. Immediately, they went into a fighting position. Gray not wanting to experience that pain again when they fought him, quickly build up his magic.

"Gray don't-" " **Ice-Make Hammer!** " Gray called out. Macao wanted to warned him but it was too late. In a matter of seconds there was a huge explosion. Destroying the floor and walls. Makarov started to cry once more, until they saw the wall and floor repair itself. "Still as straightforward as ever, Gray" a feminine voice called out. The **Ice Mage** look back and what he saw shocked him. "U-Ultear…" Gray was pale and became white as a paper when he saw that his attack had done nothing to Cobra. Then out of nowhere somebody said: "Juvia-chan"

The rain girl turned around and… "Meredy-chan!" the two girls hug each other while the rest of Tenrou group was confused. "Makarov" a voice called the old man. Everyone turned around and once again, everyone was shock. There was Natsu. He didn't look like he have aged, but his hair look a little longer that before knowing the difference. But what caught Makarov's attention was the similar white vest that Natsu had on.

"So, Natsu when did you became a Wizard Saint?" Tenrou widen their eyes more as the looked at Natsu to see his appearance.

He stood 5'8" inches tall. His salmon hair was shoulder length long. His face got two scars. One on the right side of his jaw and another right on the left eye, but luckily he could still see. He had the Wizard Saint vest. He also had his scarf on his neck as always. He had black cargo pants with black boots.

"Four years ago, Third" Natsu said making Makarov jaw drop. Many members didn't get it, until their old guild master shouted: "You're the Fourth!" At this some of the had fainted because the couldn't stand it anymore. "Yup. Now if you can follow me to the office" Natsu said to Makarov as he started to go up, but was stopped by Gajeel.

"What do you want Gajeel" Natsu asked the **Iron Dragon Slayer**. "Why do you have Acnologia's scent on you" When the fellow Dragon Slayer said that, people looked at him as if he was crazy. Natsu on the other hand, didn't looked fazed at all and answered: "Because I killed him" He turned around and went to his office. "Makarov, I don't have all day" he added while entering the room. The old man walked to the office and close the door.

They couldn't get anything anymore. Then Wendy, who luckily wasn't one of the few people that fainted, sniffed around the guild. Laxus and Gajeel were confused at this but the other Slayers smirked in amusement. She was near Bisca, who had Natsu's scent all over her. "Bisca-san… may I ask a question?" The **Gun Mage** wizard looked at Wendy smiling.

"Sure Wendy… what is it?"

"Why do you have Natsu's scent on you?" When she asked this, Bisca quickly blushed. The other two slayers sniffed as well since they were curious. She definitely had Natsu's scent, but Gajeel looked at her with wide eyes when the other two didn't know what was happening. "Oye Metal Scraps… what's wrong?" Laxus asked. "Yeah Bolt Brain what's happening?" By now Gray was out of his stupor and insulted Gajeel while asking the same question. Gajeel was murmuring something. To ashamed to said it out loud. The group watched the out of character Gajeel, until they heard a voice, whom they recognize as Makarov, shout: "You're the Dragon King!"

Minutes passed by and the guild was silent as a dessert. Natsu killed Acnologia and became the Dragon King. Too much for the minds of some wizards. "So… What was it that you were going to say Gajeel?" this time, Levy asked. Gajeel kept murmuring the same thing over and over again. Seeing that he wasn't to respond, Bisca decided to tell them herself: "I'm Natsu's mate… and have a daughter"

Team Tenrou went white. Natsu… Their Natsu knew what that was and also had a child?! Shock was an understatement, but some women didn't take it the good way. Erza, Mirajane and Cana stiffened and had different reactions from what she said.

Erza was conflicted. She didn't know what to do. Ever since the Tower of Heaven, Natsu was beginning to break the armor that surrounded her heart. But she couldn't find anything to blame him. He won't wait for 7 years for her when she didn't have told him how she felt.

Mira was shock. For her part, her heart began to crumble in very tiny pieces. She began to fall in love with the idiotic **Dragon Slayer** ever since he consoled her when she thought that Lisanna was dead. And that feeling only kept getting stronger. She as well, realized the same thing Erza realized… Natsu didn't know that so he wasn't going to wait for 7 years to return.

Cana didn't know what to say or do. She just stood there repeating in her mind the same thing. Why? Why didn't I told him sooner? Were the words that were in her mind right now, but then a smirk came across her face as she thought: " _Maybe I can ask Bisca to let me have him for a night?_ " as the thought ran through her mind, a stream of blood came out of her nose.

"Congratulations, Bisca!"Almost everyone said. While they were talking a young black haired girl came towards her mother. "Mommy where's daddy?" She asks. But that was a mistake since in a matter of seconds, almost every girl that was on Team Tenrou began to fawn over the 5 almost 6 year old girl.

Suddenly, Natsu and Makarov came out of the room and Natsu called: "Hey, everyone" Only the **Dragon Slayers** and his mates and daughter looked over to him, while the others kept talking and making lots of noise. This got a tick mark on Natsu's forehead and yelled: "Shut up!"

The guild once again became very quiet. "Now the Third Guild Master, Master Makarov, has something to say" Natsu stepped back allowing the little old man to take the front. "Now everyone, I will say part of what's happening and Natsu, the Fourth, will say the rest" Makarov looked at his children before continuing. "I'm stepping down as Guild Master and official making Natsu Dragneel, the Fourth Guild Master of Fairy Tail!" exclaimed Makarov making most of the guild erupt in happiness.

The old man waited for a minute so the cheering end a bit before continuing. "Master Natsu will be explaining some things too everyone, mainly the ones that went to Tenrou for the S-Class Exam"

"Well, for starters… I'm not only the fourth guild master… I'm also the Dragon King, a knight for Crocus at the direct command of the king, and a Wizard Saint" Everyone, including the members that were in the guild for the past 7 years, had their jaws hanging around.

Most of them knew of his Dragon King and Wizard Saint statuses, but never did they knew about him being a knight for the king. Meanwhile, Team Tenrou was to shock to even think about it. The **Dragon Slayers** that were with Natsu alongside Natsu's mate knew this. As Natsu watched all kind of reactions he began to explain how he earned this titles.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _At top of a brick colored mountain were 6 figures. They were Sting, Rogue, Pete, Cobra, Natsu and the current Dragon King Acnologia. They have managed, with their combined efforts, to bring Acnologia down and in turn reverting him to his human form._

 _Natsu was too tired to comprehend all that had happened, like he could comprehend it even if he wasn't tired. He just keep pushing forward clashing claws with Acnologia._

 _Right now, after all that draining battle, Natsu had his hand passing through the tanned_ _ **Dragon Slayer's**_ _body. The dragon king spat out blood as he looks at his killer's eye. Then smirks knowing who was the one that killed him._

 _He wanted to hit himself so hard for not realizing that this young man was HIS brother. Changing his smirk into a small smile, the dragon king said: "Young…_ _ **Dragon Slayer**_ … _what… is your… name?"_

" _Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel"_

" _Ahh… So you are his boy *cough* anyway… I have something for you" The Fairy Tail mage looked at the dragon now man with curiosity. Chuckling he lifted his right hand, which made it to the salmon haired man forehead. With his blood that was in his hand, he started to draw the kanji for King_ (王) _. And as his hand fell without life, the_ _ **Apocalypse Dragon Slayer**_ _muttered:_

" _Hail, the new King…"_

* * *

 _It hasn't pass even a week since Acnologia was dead and everyone across Ishgar knew of what happened. Natsu and his fellow_ _ **Dragon Slayers**_ _were heading to the Castle on King Toma's order. But suddenly, just when they could see the castle, mages from The Magic Council surrounded them. Then two knights went towards their sides revealing the current Chairman of the Magic Council, Grand Doma._

 _Natsu seeing the chairman was very curious of why he came to see him and his fellow_ _ **Dragon Slayers**_ _. But before he could asked, a certain_ _ **White Dragon Slayer**_ _got ahead of him._

" _So... for what do we owe the pleasure for the Chairman of the Magic Council came to us personally?" Sting said… rather emotionless. At the guild he acted in a teasing manner and always wore a smirk on his face, but facing someone with a high rank in the world, he had to act… with respect. Their nature as dragons always in the way._

 _Some Rune Knights and their commanders wanted to give him a beating, but then remembered that he, along side the others, manage to kill the Dragon of Apocalypse. Grand Doma look stoically at the Fairy Tail mages._

" _Who is Natsu Dragneel?"_

" _I am, mister Chairman" Seeing the one he was going to congratulate, he said._

" _Natsu Dragneel… As from this day forward, I, Grand Doma, Chairman of the Magic Council, declare you Wizard Saint number 5. Please in a week, head to Era to receive the emblem and vest" And with that he left, leaving a group of_ _ **Dragon Slayers**_ _teasing their king._

* * *

 _Hours later, after Natsu became a Wizard Saint, the group entered the king's chamber. They got closer to the king and then bend on one knee._

" _What do you need King Toma?" curiously every_ _ **Dragon Slayer**_ _said at the same time. Toma waved his hand to assure them that they could relax and they did just that. While getting on their feet, Fiore's king said: "Natsu, you alongside your fellow kin, shall form a squad called… Dragon's Wrath"_

" _Why the name, King Toma?" asked Eric the_ _ **Poison Dragon Slayer**_ _. Toma began to explain all the things to the newly made squad._

 _The slayers understood and accepted it. They stayed for a while longer and then went on their way._

* * *

 **Flashbacks Ends**

Natsu finished explaining what had occurred during the last 7 years, and to say everyone that went to Tenrou was shock was an understatement. The others laughed at their shocked faces and Makarov, who was told everything in the office, was trying to get a hug from his great granddaughter. Sadly for him she didn't want to hug him and he quickly went to sulk to the nearest corner in the new guild.

Gray was the first one to get out of his stupor and only wanted to do two things. Ask about the whereabouts of Alzack, Nab, Reedus and Vijeeter. And he did just that.

"Hey _Master_ , where are Alzack, Nab, Reedus and Vijeeter? Are they on a job or something?" saying his title in a insulting manner. When hearing these name most of their guild mates stopped doing their things. Noticing the reaction, someone else decided to step in.

"Master Natsu… what happened" Lisanna asked. Natsu's bangs were covering his face. He didn't want to look at them in the eye when he muttered two words loud enough for them to hear.

"They died…"

Each one began to pale at those two hurting words. Four of their friends, their family… dead. All of them began to shed tears. Even the ones that were here all that time began to cry

"How?" Lucy asked while sobbing.

Natsu told them about the 1 year training and when everyone came back, Bisca came with the news that Alzack died protecting her and that the council came two weeks later to announce that they had found the others bodies dead in front of Era.

Everyone began to mourn once more.

Gray was too angry at himself that he didn't know what to do. So he decided to do the next _stupid_ thing to do.

"Natsu! You don't have the capability to be the guild master! Everyone knows that the things that you have done were only because of Macao and maybe Wakaba! You let four… FOUR of your NAKAMA die!" he stopped raging for a moment. "I challenge you to a battle outside, RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone was shocked at the choice of words. Tenrou Group didn't speak and just turned their head to the side. But his guild mates that stay all that time were a bit different to the one on Tenrou Group.

They were boiling in rage! Each and everyone began to channel their magic creating an aura behind them. But Natsu just stood there doing nothing.

When one of the slayers, Pete, was close to hit Gray with his roar attack, Natsu said:

"Challenge accepted…"

* * *

 **A/N: WOW WHAT AN INTERESTING CHAPTER. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THIS. I THINK IT WAS NICE, SINCE EVERYTIME GRAY WAS ANGRY AT HIMSELF HE WOULD, HIT SOMETHING OR INSULT NATSU WITH SOMETHING OUT OFF PLACE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE NATSU VS. TEAM TENROU... BUT THEY DIDN'T AGREE WITH GRAY?, YOU ASK. THEN SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE... AND HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME.**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS. I'M BACK AGAIN WITH A NEW CHAPTER. AS PROMISED THIS CHAPTER WILL SHOW THE BBATLE BETWEEN NATSU AND TEAM TENROU. NOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE FULL BATTLE (SINCE I PUT ONLY PART OF IT) THERE MUST BE 30+ REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER. WETHER BE GOOD, BAD, OR CONTRUCTIVE REVVIEW. NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Natsu vs. Tenrou Group**

Natsu looked down at Gray and saw his face fill with rage. Natsu knew that if their role were switched that he would have done the same. So with that he walked down to the center of the guild, walked pass Gray and went straight to the door. He opened the gigantic doors motioning him to follow.

Gray walked to the front of the guild and so did everyone else. They follow Natsu to the Coliseum that was in front of the guild.

"Gray… let's make things more interesting"

Gray looked at Natsu. He couldn't see the fourth guild master since he was behind Natsu. The **Ice-Make Mage** wanted to know said deal and asked: "What?"

"How about I make things more interesting…" Natsu said as he turned around to face the guild. Natsu had a smile that was only recognized by his fellow **Dragon Slayers** … A predator's smile. They have never seen Natsu like that before, but when they turned to his mates they had the same face he had. Gray watched as well and had a sweat ran down his face. As he was about to ask what was he proposing, Natsu said:

"Me versus all the members that went to Tenrou… and I won't be using my **Dragon Slaying** **Magic** " Said Natsu making everyone shocked, Gray face turned into a smirk in arrogance and his mates has grins just like him. Natsu wanted to test his swords against his friends, especially against Erza.

"Ha... you just made your own doom, flame brain. I accept!" When Gray finished, Natsu's grin grew wider. This mad Gray suspicious as to how he will defeat four S-Class mages, the third guild master, and all his friends that were S-Class candidates.

The others had different reactions. The S-Class mages saw this as a challenge, especially Erza and Gildarts. Gajeel and Laxus were excited to fight, but were afraid that the new Dragon King would do something afterwards. The weaker mages like Lucy, Levy and Wendy were afraid to battle Natsu. However Gray was just excited to vent his frustration and anger on Natsu.

Then Natsu stood in the middle as Tenrou Group, minus Makarov which didn't see the point in the battle, surrounded him. Makarov decided to evaluate Natsu's power, while others decided to enjoy to beating Natsu would give. Before the battle started, Macao started a betting round and all of the members put bets for Natsu.

"Oi! Why Natsu is getting all the bets!" Gray yelled. Some other members agreed with him while others, smarter than Gray, shook their heads as his stupidity. "Ultear decided to talk, saying:

"Why wouldn't I bet on my mate?" Silence filled the air as some members took this well, but others didn't. Surprising enough, Gray wasn't the first to attack… it was Erza and Mira.

" **Re-Quip: Heaven's Wheel Armor** " She waited for the armor to re-quip to attack Natsu. Summoning lots of swords, she called: "Dance, My Blades!" and sent them flying at Natsu.

Mirajane was too angry that she just transformed into her Satan Soul. She punched him and kicked him until he was sent flying towards the arena wall.

 ***Boom***

The impact completely destroyed the wall. Chunks of debris littered around, but Natsu couldn't be found. Then they felt something. Unimaginable magic power right above them and what they saw left them completely in awe.

Natsu had a spear like javelin in his hand. This javelin was emitting a strong magical power that somehow they could tell the javelin's magic power. Earth.

Natsu threw the javelin while yelling: "Drevas!"

The javelin got a distinct glow after Natsu called that name. Radiating a green aura around it. Finally touching the arena floor, everything began to crack and tremble.

Tenrou Group could believe it. Just from throwing a weapon, it created this destruction.

Some members began to help Erza and Mira, but most of them decided to give up. Lucy, Levy, the Exceeds, Wendy, Lisanna, Juvia, Evergreen, Freed, Bixlow and Cana knew that they could beat him and decided to go to the stands.

Gildarts was actually feeling proud of Natsu. Being able to not get one, but two beautiful women… Was able to bring him to his knees. He started crying happy tears while mumbling something about 'women', 'proud' and 'Natsu'. And then he quickly left the arena to see the outcome.

Laxus, couldn't accept that Natsu was now his king. After Natsu landed next to Drevas, Laxus release a powerful roar at Natsu.

Natsu didn't even move from the roar attack that Laxus sent at him. And then ***Boom*** another explosion occurred. But then, all the lightning was starting to get sucked into something… more specifically someone.

Everyone could see that Natsu was inhaling Laxus' lightning. Once done 'eating' Natsu started to tremble. But it wasn't as before that he fainted quickly… no, his body was starting to adapt to the lightning inside of him.

Natsu inhaled air and said : " **Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar!** "

The beam of flames and lightning streamed out of Natsu's mouth straight to Laxus. The **Lighting Dragon Slayer** was too shocked to realized the roar of fire and lightning. The roar attack surrounded Laxus completely, and when they could see Laxus once again he was burnt by the flames since the lighting couldn't do anything to him and fainted right there.

"Anyone else?" Natsu taunted. Bringing his right hand upfront and his fire coming from his fingertips saying 'Come On'. Furious about that taunt, Erza **Re-Quip** into her **Flame Empress Armor** and with her sword attacked Natsu.

What nobody expected was for Natsu to **Re-Quip** the javelin for a broad sword. This broad sword looked very different from when he was given said sword.

Now the edges of the sword were golden, while the center of the sword resembled some kind of crevice. The hilt changed to but that wasn't the important part right now.

Continuing the battle, Natsu, with said broadsword, blocked Erza's slash like it was nothing. Quickly, he parried her attack and managed to separate her from him. And at the moment he did that he yelled once more:

"Dandelga!"

Doing a slash in mid air, everyone would have thought that he lost it, but when suddenly fire began to spread throughout the coliseum. Most of them started to get burned. But not to much till Gray used **Ice-Make: Freeze** managing to freeze some of the fire.

Deciding to play with Gray, Natsu **Re-Quip** Dandelga for something that looked more feminine. It was a long sword in which blade waa light blue. Gray noticed that the blade had a blue flower on top of the grip.

"Hey flame brain!" Natsu looked at him curiously. "Or should I call you flame gay. That sword looks like it can do shit!" Gray mocked. Elfman said something about unmanly blue swords and most of the guys began to laugh.

Natsu had a tick on his head. Insulting one of the Six, it was unforgivable to him, so he decided to mock him instead.

"So that means that your magic is shit…" Gray heard him and was about to insult him when Natsu did a vertical slash. Seconds passed and nothing happened when suddenly Natsu, once again, yelled:

"Lexida"

Saying the sword's name. Lexida shone for a second and then something beautiful appeared. A straight line of purple ice appearing from out of nowhere. And it kept going until it reached the group and started to assault them.

They could begin to comprehend the power these swords that Natsu had. Natsu was going to do another slash at them when suddenly a gruff voiced roared: " **Iron Dragon's Roar** "

Some of them tried to stop Gajeel, but he ignored the pleas as the stream of iron went towards Natsu. Natsu did the same that he did with Laxus and like that Gajeel was out of the game.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

One by one each began to fall to the Fourth Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Even Gray got beat down by him when he **Re-Quip** Drevas back and managed to hit him with a big mass of earth that was being controlled by Drevas. And with that attack he knock out most of them. Except two.

The only one that still didn't want to surrender were Erza and Mirajane. They were too furious to stop this. Why he could date two girls at the same time and not ask them out? But unknown to the both of them there were a couple of more mates that he had around.

Natsu was watching everyone from the beginning of this match. They were doing extremely well for not having seven years, but they were still to weak. Erza and Mira managed to surprise him by not surrendering even when they could even manifest magic. He knew why they were doing this so decided to stop the match.

Everyone was confused as to why he did this but honestly they couldn't keep seeing the annihilation that most of them suffered from Natsu. Erza and Mira hearing this, simply fainted from using so much magic.

* * *

 **Time Skip (At the Guild)**

Erza grunted as she waked up. She knew that they weren't in the Coliseum the moment she saw the ceiling, so she began to see around the room only to find out that it was the Infirmary. She also saw Mirajane still sleeping on the other bed with lots of bandages.

She tried to get up, but a hand stopped her from doing so. She lifted her head only to see Bisca holding her down. "Now Erza, please rest up… you're too injured to start walking"

Erza glared at her. She was furious at the thought of her and Natsu doing _**that**_. But her face quickly changed to a blushing mess thinking about it.

Bisca could see that Erza was in love with Natsu. Hell… when they first arrived back she noticed this from her, Mira and Cana, but didn't said a word. She thought that if Natsu could explain it would be better for them, but if she didn't tell her and Mirajane now she could break Natsu's heart since she knew that those two are some of Natsu's destined mates.

She waited for Mirajane to wake up. And she didn't had to wait long till she got up with a grunt.

"Now… I think I have some explaining to do…" Bisca started, confusing both S-Class Mages. The **Gun Mage** continued explaining the Dragon mating and how it affected the **Dragon Slayers**.

* * *

 **A/N: WELL THAT'S IT. NOW I'VE GIVEN NATSU'S LIGHTING FIRE MODE WHILE GIVING HIM THE IRON FIRE MODE. NOW FOR THE IRON FIRE MODE ITS JUST COMBINE NATSU'S ROAR WITH GAJEEL'S IN A SWIRL. HE ALSO HAVE OTHER MODES, BUT WILL BE INTRODUCED IN THE FUTURE. NOW FOR THE MOST INTERESTING PART, BISCA DECIDES TO STEP IN. WHAT DO YOU THINK ERZA AND MIRA WILL REACT TO THE INFORMATION. ALSO NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL SEE SOME CHARACTERS THAT NOBODY WOULD EXPECT TO APPEAR THIS SOON. IF GUESSED RIGHT SAID PERSON WOULD HAVE A CHANCE TO MAKE AN OC. SAID OC WILL BE ONE OF NATSU'S FUTURE CHILDS WITH WHOEVER YOU WANT THAT IS CONFIRMED TO BE IN THE HAREM. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. REVIEW FOR THE ENTIRE BATTLE. FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW IS YOU WANT AND SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME**

 **Zeckromizder out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! IT HASN'T BEEN TO LONG AFTER THE LAST UPDATE AND I THOUGHT ABOUT SPOLING YOU GUYS SOMETHING SWEET THAT AT THE END YOU GUYS WILL PROBABLY WANT TO KILL ME. NOW SOME CHARACTERS FROM SOMEONES LIFE ARE COMING BACK. WHO? YOU WILL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT. OR THOSE THE TITLE SAYS IT ALL? ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Dragons?**

Everyone apart from Bisca, Erza and Mirajane were on the backyard of the guild. All the mages were talking to one another. Grinning happily that their 'dead' family had return. But no one was near Gray.

" _I really fucked it up now…"_ lamented the resident **Ice-Make Magic** user. Ever since they finished the fight, if you could call it that. Everyone has been giving Gray the could shoulder. But he was at fault here. It was obvious that they would react that way. He was the Guild Master for seven years now.

He let out a sigh as he watched the other members of his family talk with one another. Then he saw Natsu… Or should he say Master Natsu, talking with Master Makarov. He also saw when Natsu asked Wendy for her magic and she gladly approved and did a roar at Natsu in which slurped it all down his stomach.

Now both masters were next to each other, in a meditating position with their eyes closed. Natsu lips were moving and Makarov just nodded at his word. " _Maybe he is telling Gramps the thing that happened when we were gone"_ Gray thought as he now watched Makarov's tear leaving his left eye.

* * *

 **With Natsu and Makarov**

Natsu had just finished telling Makarov how the first year went by. He was glad that he got everyone's spirit back on, but when hearing how Alzack, Nab, Reedus and Vijeeter were found, a tear left his left eye.

"Then on the second year was when the other three **Dragon Slayers** joined Fairy Tail" Natsu continued with his story. "After some months, I got contacted by the king to receive our newest member of the guild. I shrug it off when I received it, but when I arrived and saw Eric or Oración Seis' Cobra, I was shocked. He was treated just like Gray is being treated right now, but after a week everything changed back as it always was" Natsu told the Third Master who kept nodding.

Then out of nowhere, Makarov stood up with widen eyes. " _How could I forget_ **that** … _I think my age is getting to me"_ the older Dreyar sighed as he said: "Natsu can you follow me for a moment? I have to show you something" The newer master just nodded as followed his predecessor.

* * *

 **In the Infirmary**

"Let me get this straight… You, Ultear, Meredy and eight other girls are his mates because of his inheritance? What did he get, Dragon Traditions?" Mira asked.

"This sounds absurd…" muttered Erza.

Bisca watch with a careful eye both of their reactions. She sighed. She knew that they wouldn't understand if explained that way… so she is going with Natsu's way.

"Thanks to being the son of the **Fire Dragon King** , Natsu must get all the mates that he can get so that he may have chance in getting a successor for his throne. Now every child he may have is going to have his magic, but only the first born boy may inherit the throne. Now if Natsu's successor choices one of his sisters to succeed him, she automatically becomes the next in line for the throne" Bisca explained carefully. Mira was about to talk when…

"And yes Mira… All this is thanks for a Dragon Tradition. All Slayers must have obligatory one mate, but Princes and/or Princesses must get a lot of mates. Natsu may have eleven mates in total right now, but he isn't the one that choice the mate… is his inner dragon" the green haired beauty answered.

All three girls kept talking to one another until they decided to head out to talk with everyone else. But, Mira had a sly grin. She was preparing herself for something that would happen in a matter of seconds

* * *

 **Fairy Tail's Basement (Near Fairy Heart's Gates)**

Natsu and Makarov had just finished walking down the endless stairs and now were in front of a door that look more like a gate. Makarov turned to face Natsu and said: "Behind this door lies the light and the darkness of the guild. You can't tell anyone of what you saw, not even your mates, as you so call them"

Natsu was very confused. The light and darkness? What would Master Makarov be talking about, he doesn't know. but he will ask later.

"Sure Third I won't talk, but what lies behind the door? I have spent these seven years looking at the guild from all places and even looked down here, but I never saw these doors before" Asked Natsu. Makarov could only nod, seeing that only future and current guild masters may see the door when fully introduced as the Master of Fairy Tail thanks to the runes around it.

"Instead of telling you, why don't I show you" and with that the Third open the gates.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

The Third and Fourth guild masters of Fairy Tail now stood outside where they once were. They were watching over their 'children' until Natsu began to feel something inside. Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue and Pete were feeling something similar, but strangely enough Laxus and Eric felt the same way too.

All the **Dragon Slayers** began to scream in pain from the heat inside of them. Bisca, Erza and Mira were now outside to see this happen. And after moments of pain, shadows came out of each **Dragon Slayer.**

Smoke spread through the field and it only took a **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack** from Wendy to clear it all up and what they saw made most of the **Dragon Slayers** tear up. What they saw were 8 dragons hovering in front of all the mages of Fairy Tail.

The red dragon with a X like scar in his underbelly said: " **Yo Natsu! Going to greet your old man or what?** "

* * *

 **A/N: I KNOW SHORT CHAPTER, BUT IGNEEL AND THE OTHERS ARE BACK SOONER THAN PLANNED! WHY DID THEY DID THAT? NEXT CHAPTER WILL EXPLAIN IT ALL. FURTHERMORE, I HAVE ADDED MORE GIRLS TO NATSU'S HAREM THAT I THINK YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW OF**

Dimaria Yesta

Sherry Blendy

Seilah

Milliana

Kyôka

Flare Corona

Cosmos

Kamika

 **I HAVE DECIDED TO ADD THEM TO. DIMARIA X LARCADE AND REN X SHERRY ARE NOW GONE. I RECIEVED A LOT OF PMS OF HOW AND WHY THEY SHOULD'N BE TOGETHER AND AFTER ANALYSING THEM FOR A WHILE... I DECIDED TO GO WITH IT. NOW I ALSO RECIEVED A VERY STRONGLY OPPINION AS TO WHY LISSANA SHOULD BE WITH NATSU AND I LIKE THE REASONING. IF ANYONE IS ABLE TO FIND SOMEONE TO BE PAIRED UP WITH LAXUS, EXPLAINING IT TO ME AS TO WHY THEY SHOULD BE TOGETHER AND CONVINCE ME, I WILL CHANGE LISSANA X LAXUS TO ? X LAXUS. SO F &F IF YOU ARE STILL LIKING THE STORY SO FAR AND PLEASE REVIEW. AND HOPE THAT YOU GUYS CAN STAY READING THIS!**

 **Zeckromizder Out**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS AMAZING STORY! NOW THIS CHAPTER IS MADE MOSTLY TO SATIFIED SOME QUESTION, BUT IT MAYBE WILL CREATE MORE QUESTION? YOU WILL KNOW WHEN YOU READ THIS! ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER...**

 **Chapter 7 - Revelations**

All the Fairy Tail were looking at the eight dragons that were in front of them And they felt lots of emotions. Happiness, anger, confusion, and fear to say some. While the dragons watched them in amusement. Suddenly, everyone saw a stream of fire directed at the red dragon that everyone thought was Natsu's father.

Natsu launched himself at his father. He thought that he was going to hug him and then question him about leaving, but he never thought that his son would do a-

" **Chaos Dragon's Destructive Fist!** " The Fourth Guild Master yelled and hit Igneel in the snout sending him crashing to the ground.

Mages and dragons were shocked at the power that Natsu showed. Even though some of them knew of his power, they hadn't seen it in person.

Igneel was the most shocked of them all. He didn't know of Natsu's **Chaos Dragon Slaying Magic**. All he knew was that his son was able to kill Acnologia… with the help of his fellow **Dragon Slayers**. But he didn't knew of this. When he was about to stand up again, Natsu glared at him. Igneel face turned to one of fear. He didn't know why, but he was afraid of his own son. The one that he took care of. He was about to say something, if his mouth trying to move was anything, when something incredible happened.

" **Don't move…** " Natsu commanded without emotion. And then Igneel couldn't move. " _ **W-What happening?"**_ The Fire Dragon King thought. He hasn't feel like this except…

" _ **No… way…"**_ Igneel opened his yellow eyes wide. His fellow dragons looked confused as to why this was happening. While some of the mages of Natsu's guild grinned knowing of what was going to happen.

" _I really wish I had a camera right now"_ Gajeel cursed. Taking a picture of his father bowing to his friend would be a sight to see. Then he could mock his father for it later. He cursed again for not having the pic and kept watching the scene.

Natsu stood there waiting for him to acknowledge his status as the King of All Dragons. He showed him his power. Although it was for two thing. the second one was paying back the scaly flying reptile for leaving him alone in the woods. As he was about to show him his power once again, his father lowered his face.

The other dragon's widen their eyes. Why was Igneel bowing to his son? Barak, the **Lightning Dragon** , then said: "Igneel… what are-"

"Hail the **Dragon King**!" Igneel said with a proud voice. Quicker than most mages could see, the other dragons did the same thing.

"Hail the **Dragon King**!" Natsu then nodded and watched as the dragons lifted their heads.

"Now I know that you guys can change your appearance so… do it quick. After you are done go to your respective slayers and explain everything to them. Igneel… you and I are going to have a very 'fun' talk about what you have done" When Natsu commanded them to change the immediately were covered in smoke and then appear some figures.

Igneel looked like Natsu only with red hair and had an 'X' form scar near his collarbone. He also wore Natsu's clothes.

Metalicana also looked like his **Dragon Slayer** only that his hair was gray, had more piercings. Wore Gajeel's clothes from when he was in Phantom Lord.

Grandeeney looked like the Wendy from Edolas.

Weisslogia and Skyadrum looked identical to their slayer

Elliot looked like his slayer but older and green hair.

Barak and Toxin, the **Poison Dragon** , also looked identical to their slayers.

"Now... _father_ , if you please can follow me? I'm going to _show_ you _**SOMETHING**_ " Natsu exclaimed making all dragons and their slayers pale. Igneel was sweating bullets as he saw his son now king motioning him to follow him. Gulping he reluctantly followed.

After they were gone, there was a complete silence until…

" **Ahhhhhhhhhh** " the painful voice of Igneel screeched. After the scream ended, Barak asked: "H-hey… does anyone know what that s-something is?" Most of them shook their heads in negative while four **Dragon Slayers** nodded in fear.

"Please… I don't want to talk about it" Eric muttered as he watched Sting, Rogue and Pete running away from Natsu's area and going to the guild. When the slayers were scared of their king they will cowered in a corner of the guild while shaking like leaves.

Everyone went wide eye. Is this was like **THAT**? If it made a dragon screech in agony like that, they would want to see what it will do to them.

* * *

 **Moments Later**

Everyone was talking and celebrating that the **Dragon Slayers** finally found their parents. But this couldn't be said about Laxus and Cobra. They were both **Second Generation Dragon Slayers**. They only had a Lacrima inside of them that gave them the power to use said **Lost Magic**. Cobra didn't give it much importance. He saw it as a way to get trained and become a real **Dragon Slayer**.

As for Laxus, he was very confused. Sure he could benefit from this but how did he appeared if he didn't knew any dragon, most of all got near one. The only way to solve this was to ask Barak himself.

So he stood up from the bench, where he was seated with his team, and went to Barak's direction. The dragon could smell his slayer's scent that was coming towards him, so he turned around. He then saw the Dreyar in front of him.

"So… Laxus, right?" the **Lightning Mage** nodded. "What can I help you?" Laxus blinked… twice. For looking and, to some extent, act like him… he was well mannered.

"Can you please follow me? I… have some questions… that I want answers for" replied the **S-Class Mage** to the dragon. Barak nodded and followed him to the outside of the guild and stopped at the middle of Magnolia Plaza, in which was between the guild and the coliseum.

"So… tell me, how did you get inside of me?" Laxus started to ask. He didn't want to waste any more time to think about the questions. He will make them with what the dragon answers to him.

"I was in the Lacrima you have inside of you" Barak said, in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Laxus sweat dropped as he heard the response. But that will mean…

"And how did you get inside the Lacrima?" The Fairy Tail mage asked. The dragon eyed him for a minute before explaining how he got captured

He told Laxus that he was captured when he was in his weakened state. He also said that they had this weird transparent orb that was right next to him. Then he heard some voices, like if they were chanting something. And next thing he knew was that his soul and his magic was inside the orb called Lacrima.

The mage could only nod at the story, but why he responded to the other dragons? Wasn't his soul and magic trapped inside the Lacrima.

And asked he did. Asking the same question, Barak immediately answered that he didn't know why, but if he had to guess it was because of Natsu being the new **Dragon King**.

Laxus nodded now completely satisfied with his answers. Or so he thought? He still had questions, but he guessed that they will be bettered answered by Natsu than his dragon.

They both walked back to the guild again, only to see a beat up Igneel in the same corner that the slayers cowered in fear muttering to himself something about 'Son', 'wood', and 'a shocker'. The could see Natsu going to the front and by only raising his hand and elevating his magic, everyone shut up.

"Good… now, I very happy that my father and the other dragons are here with us, but we have to prepare to go to Crocus soon" Natsu stated making most of the members of the guild nod in agreement to their master's words.

"But… Master Natsu, why are we going to Crocus?" Lisanna asked. She was as curious as most mages that were in Tenrou. Eventually everyone began to talk, and the shout, and finally scream to communicate with each other.

Natsu's forehead was twitching madly. He just got ignored and the last time he got ignored **SOMETHING** very bad occurred. Bisca, Ultear and Meredy seeing their mates twitch, sat down as quickly as the could and shut up instantly, before he noticed that they were also ignoring him.

" **ENOUGH!** " Natsu's dragon voice was heard through Magnolia. The citizens froze at hearing the booming sound but then continued on what they were doing. This could not be said for the members of the Fairy Tail guild, as each and every one of them was sweating bullets right now.

" _S-Sc-Sca-Scary!"_ Was the thought that ran through every mage from the guild.

"Answering the earlier question… we are going to Crocus to participate in the Grand Magic Games"

* * *

 **Unknown Place**

A man just woke up. He knew that he was at the port but, why he was there? "Anyways, let's see what Maky has done with the guild with all does years I was gone" he said as he started to walk in one direction.

To Fairy Tail's location.

* * *

 **A/N: HERE YOU HAVE IT! NOW WHO IS THIS UNKNOWN PERSON? WHAT DO HE WANTS WITH FAIRY TAIL? AND WHO IS MAKY? ALL WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS. WHILE ALSO EXPLAINING SOME OF THE EVENTS THAT OCCURRED WHEN THE SLAYERS BATTLED ACNOLOGIA. I KNOW THAT I DIDN'T SHOW MUCH THAT TIME, BUT IT WAS ON PURPOSE. THEN WAS ONLY THE END OF THE BATTLE AND IT ISN'T 1/10 OF WHAT HAPPENED IN THAT EVENT. ALSO ERZA AND MIRAJANE, WILL THEY BE ABLE TO SHARE NATSU WITH OTHERS? WE WILL ALSO SEE SOME THINGS COMING UP IN THE FUTURE.**

 **AS FOR LAXUS PAIRING I HAVE READ A REVIEW THAT WAS VERY SPECIFIC AND WILL BE DOING THAT. AND THAT MEANS THAT MILLIANA WILL NOW BE WITH LAXUS AND LISSANA WITH NATSU. NOW SINCE I HAVE DONE SOMETHING IN EARLIER CHAPTERS THAT MADE LOOKED THAT MILLIANA WAS ALREADY IN, IM GOING TO ADD A SECRET CHARACTER TO THE HAREM. YOU MAY GUESS, BUT SHE WILL BE REVEALED IN THE GMG ARCS WHICH JUST STARTED.**

 **ANYWAYS, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY. A REVIEW WON'T BE SO BAD. HAVEN'T BEEN HAVING LOT'S OF THEM, SO PLEASE REVIEW MORE... EVEN IF IT'S A "GOOD JOB" OR A "AWESOME CHAPTER". THAT WILL MOTIVATE ME. AND SEE YA NEXT TIME I UPDATE**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! DON'T WORRY I'M NOT DEAD. I JUST BEEN DOING SOMETHING PERSONAL THAT DIDN'T LEAVE ME MUCH TIME TO UPDATE. nOW I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Three Guild Masters?**

Silence.

"What is that Fourth?" The Third Master of Fairy Tail asked. Natsu unconsciously nodded. Obviously they wouldn't know what that is. They were trapped in **Fairy Sphere** for seven years. So Natsu dedicated that moment to explain things.

While he was explaining, Asuka Dragneel went towards her grandfather. She really wants to meet him. All the stories that were told by her father about his father made her look up to the **Fire Dragon King**. As she neared his place, she saw him talking to the other dragons. Asuka went towards him and started to pull his trousers.

"Jiji!" The young dragon slayer exclaimed. Igneel doesn't know her, but her scent was way to similar to his son's scent.

" _But maybe all of them have his scent… After all he treats them all like family"_ The dragon thought. He then looked at the child. She also looked like Natsu. He would make sure to ask this matter to Natsu later.

"Kid can you go? Adults are talking" Igneel said. Asuka blinked twice. This wasn't the grandfather that she imagined. So soon after she finished blinking, her eyes started to water. Igneel was hit by could he make the girl cry. The **Sky Dragon** was going to soothe her but what she wanted not to happen, happened…

She started to cry.

"Wahhhhhhh!" Asuka's cries could be heard by all the members. Most of the ones that knew how Natsu was with her kid paled. Who could be so stupid to make her cry.

Up in the front of the guild. Natsu's bangs covered his eyes. He started to walk in his daughter's direccion. But what was worse was the aura that was coming from him and Bisca. Whoever did this was going to suffer… Badly.

A shiver went down Igneel's back. He had to stop this. Her cries were breaking his ears.

"Hey, kid calm down" Igneel said but it was useless as she started to cry harder. What did the girl wanted him to do?!

As this thought runned through his mind, both parents arrived and cuddled their daughter. She hugged her mother as tears kept going down her face.

"What happened sweetie?" Natsu asked softly. The dragon's heard this and were all shock, but none more than Igneel. His brat got a child! Then that meant…

"Igneel-Jiji send me away when I just wanted to meet him and hug him!" She said in between sobs. Once again the **Fire Dragon King's** body ran cold when he saw his son's face.

"P-P-Please… Y-Your Majesty. I-I d-di-didn't know…" Was the first thing that Igneel said. But from the grin that his king had he knew that he would suffer **SOMETHING**.

"Come father" Natsu said. "I have to show you **SOMETHING** ~" He finished that dreaded word like he was singing, which made Igneel's skin to pale.

The others were pale as well. Even the ones that didn't know what he did to the ones that were submitted to **SOMETHING**. Natsu dragged his father, by the collar of his shirt, far away. Bisca was still in the ground consoling her daughter.

Everyone knew that Natsu wasn't going to finish explaining since that happened, but they got the most important things down. Makarov had the symbol of Jewels in both eyes. Thirty million Jewels! And Fairy Tail won all this seven years?!

" _Thirty million times seven equals…"_ Makarov pounded his thought, and when he got the amount… he passed out.

"Gramps!" Were the shouts of many mages. But when they got near him, he was muttering something about 'Natsu', 'money' and 'proud'. Everyone sweat dropped, especially Laxus. His old man could be embarrassing sometimes.

THeir thought was ruined when Natsu came back with his father that showed fear in his face. Seriously… What could be so terrifying that a dragon will cower in fear? Nobody will know.

"Anyway, we're to go by the end of this week. So everyone get ready!" He ordered and received a chorus of 'Hai!' from all guild members.

"Gajeel… Erza… Laxus… Mira… Gray, stay. Have to tell you something" Natsu said as said members nodded and stayed behind.

"What's the matter Master?" Erza asked. Everyone, minus Natsu, blinked and then sighed. They would never get accustomed to have to call Natsu, Master. Then they looked back at Natsu.

"You five will be the ones competing in the Games this year" Natsu said. "I know that you have some questions, but that can be answered later… I have faith that you five can win this even though seven years have passed. So make Fairy Tail proud. Make all the past Guild Masters proud… Make me proud" He added. Erza and Mira were blushing, thinking of something else, while Gajeel, Laxus and Gray nodded.

"Thanks for trusting us Master" Laxus said. Erza and Mira were still blushing and didn't register anything else.

"No problem, Laxus. Now go and gather your things… we're leaving soon" With a nod they went their own ways. And even Natsu went towards his family, leaving Erza and Mira behind.

"So… are you ready for that?" Asked Mira. Her blush got worse when she asked that. They have planned to tell Natsu how they felt and get 'marked' as Bisca explained. Although not been able to be see from just looking, Bisca had her mark near her collarbone, but her hair covers most of the mark. Bisca said that the 'mark' will most likely be on the same area as hers, since Ultear, Meredy and Natsu's other mates have the 'mark' on the same place as hers and only one of the girls, which had short hair, showed her mark to everyone.

"N-Not s-su-sure" Erza, who always acted with courage and proudness, was timid and shy.

"Let's just see where this go, ne?" She added making the **Take-Over Mage** nod.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Everyone was in the guild waiting to hear their Master's word to go out, but as they were waiting… The guild hall's doors opened. Most of the mages didn't recognized the figure in front of them, but others did and went straight to a fighting style. The figure tilted his head in confusion until…

"I thought that Fairy Tail wizards respected their Guild Masters, whether they are the previous one" The figure said. Making the ones that didn't knew him widen their eyes.

Natsu had his right hand on his face. He knew who this person was, but why come now? After leaving all those years ago, why come back.

"So…" Natsu started. Walking towards the figure that haven't moved from the place since he arrived. "Why have you returned…"

Now you could see the figure's face, it was very wrinkled had an eye patch covering his left eye. His white hair was a sign of his old age.

"Second Guild Master of Fairy Tail… Precht?" Natsu finished as he confronted the Second Guild Master.

* * *

 **A/N: SO... WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? MY FAVORITE PART WAS MAKING ASUKA'S PART. IT WAS SO HILARIOUS SINCE ONE OF MY FRIENDS SUGGESTED IT AND I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN? ANYWAY... WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? THREE GUILD MASTER... NOT THAT BAD. AND KNOWING THAT MAVIS IS GOING TO BE IN HER GHOST FORM, THAT MEANS THAT FAIRY TAIL HAS ALL HIS GUILD MASTERS ALIVE! REVIEW IS YOU LIKE AND DON'T FORGET TO FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW. HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **Ze** **ckromizder, out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS AND I'M BACK MUCH SOONER THAT I EXPECTED! NOW THIS WILL BE A SHORT CHAPTER SO THAT IN THE NEXT ONE I CAN START WITH THE GAMES AND WITH A LITTLE EXTRA ON THE SIDE. ANYWAYS THERE WILL BE AN ANOUNCEMENT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER SO STAY TUNED!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Revelations**

Silence filled the guild as Natsu watched over Precht. Both Guild Masters looking directly to the eye. They would've kept it going if it weren't for someone's magic to flare up.

" **Re-Quip!** " Erza said quickly changing from her **Heart Kruz Armor** into her **Flame Empress Armor**. Gray began to channel magic into his palms making the environment cold. Many others from the Tenrou Group also began to channel their magic, until Natsu stopped them with his own.

"Stop"

That was all he said for everyone, but Precht and Makarov, to stop their movement. This force was to strong for them to even breath! So as to not infuriate their Guild Master any further, they stopped. Natsu then brought his hand down and walked closer to the Second. Everyone was tense as to what would happen.

"So… You finished your mission or not?" Was all Natsu said to make everyone question the Fourth. And when he said this Makarov suddenly face palmed.

" _My age is killing me… I even forgot about that mission he put on himself…"_ The Third sighed and knowing that the Second and the Fourth watched him do that told them that he forgot.

"Ohh Maky, when would you ever learn to remember important things like this" Precht said in a scolding matter making Makarov pout a little and Natsu laugh at their bickering.

Every guild member was confused at this moment, even Natsu's mate were curious as to this mission that he was talking about.

Natsu suddenly stopped laughing, Precht and Makarov also stopped bickering with each other and the three of the became serious. And they got in front of them, in the same order that the guild master were selected. Precht, Makarov and Natsu. Coughing in his hand Natsu said:

"Seeing your clueless faces tells me that my forgetful predecessor - As always (Hey!) - forgot to tell you in Tenrou Island about the Second's Mission or Quest if you can call it another thing.

"I was supposed to infiltrate the Dark Magic Guilds so that we could have some sort of advantage against them. Later in the years of infiltrating dark guild, I was approaching the next one when suddenly an imp like demon touched my forehead and then I became Hades"

"It seems that his mission or quest, as the Fourth said, was a failure to accomplish since - Not be to sure about that Maky" Makarov started to say when Precht interrupted him. Natsu curiously, crossed his arms and said:

"And what did you find?"

Precht put two fingers in his temple and transmitted the information to the other Guild Masters. Silence filled the guild once more, when suddenly Natsu's eyes widen. Everyone that knew the new Natsu knew what that look meant, while other tilted their head in confusion or in idiocy like an **Ice-Make Mage**.

"You don't mean - Yes Fourth… this is very serious and must not leave from both of your mouth. And with Acnologia out of their way, this will be much easier for them" Finished Precht as Natsu stood there still shocked about the information he received. But then Natsu grinned.

"Bur Precht… It seems they still don't remember one little tiny information" Said Natsu while his grin grew.

"And tell me which is that?" Asked Precht with a little of excitement in his old body.

"That there's a new Dragon King"

* * *

 **Timeskip - Crocus**

The Fairy Tail members were now disembarking from the train, in which made Gajeel and Laxus do a prayer, and heading towards their inn in Crocus when suddenly Natsu stopped. He turned around and said: Guys, if you want to explore to capital you may do so. But I want Sting, Rogue, Ultear, Jet, Eric to stay behind for a moment, but I expect all of you to be at the Inn Honey Bone before midnight. It when the games start" And when that he bid farewell to his guild except for the one he asked to stay behind, the other guild misters, Meredy, Bisca and Asuka.

* * *

 **A/N: HEY GUYS, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! NOW AS I SAID IN THE BEGINNING I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY... I WILL BE DOING SOME QUESTIONS TO YOU GUYS! NOW RULES ARE SIMPLE, I ASK A QUESTION, YOU ANSWER CORRECTLY, YOU WILL HAVE A SAY IN SOMETHING THAT MAY HAPPEN. ALSO YOU MUST HAVE A FANFICTION ACCOUNT SO THAT I CAN PM YOU FOR WHAT YOU WOULD WANT TO HAPPEN.**

 **NOW HERE IS THE QUESTION: WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK IS THE MISTERY GIRLS I'VE PUT NATSU WITH?**

 **THERE WILL BE NO CLUE AND WILL KEEP GOING UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP. IF THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP AND NOBODY ANSWERED CORRECTLY, NOTHING HAPPENS AND WILL MOVE ON TO THE NEXT QUESTION.**

 **ANYWAYS HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER... EVEN IF IT WASN'T MUCH... HOPE YOU REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE AS ALWAYS AND WELL BE BACK SOON!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! NOW ARE WE EXCITED FOR THE MAGIC GAMES?! I'M SURE AM! ANYWAYS I PROMISED A SOMEWHAT LONGER CHAPTER FOR THE NEXT ONE AND HERE IT IS! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE CHAPTER**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Grand Magic Games… Start!**

 **Timeskip - Domus Flau**

"The annual magic festival finally starts!" the host says. The audience roar in excitement. Even Dorma Flau shaked a little thanks to the audience's happiness

"I'm Chapati Lola. I'll be your host for this event. We are honored to have Yajima-san, a former member of the Magic Council, as our commentator!" the host shouts through the mic. Chapati Lola looks at Yajima with a smile.

"Thrilled to have you here Yajima-san"

"The pleasure is all mine" the former councilmen said. The host nodded and then said:

"Also for today's event we have Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus!"

"We're so going to win this… But I also will cheer for my mate's guild" Jenny said, but then muttered only high enough for only her to hear it. She was covering her mate mark with part of her hair, so Yajima nor Chapati Lola noticed it. Then the participants started to arrive and we're able to be seen by the audience.

"Here are the participants. In 8th place we have the hounds of hell's army… Quatro Cerberus!"

"In 7th place the all female guild… The dancers of the ocean… Mermaid Heel!"

"In 6th place we have the wings that sparkle in the dark… Blue Pegasus!"

"In 5th place come the winners of last years games… Fairy Tail!"

"In 4th place we have the goddess of love and war, sacred destroyer… Lamia Scale!"

"In 3rd place… Wow! A first-time guild made it to the top three! The midnight raiders, Raven Tail!

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Booth**

"Raven Tail!" shouted Mira. Most members were angry at this predicament, but no more than Makarov.

"A Dark Guild!" Roared the Third seeing the guild that his son, Ivan, created. Natsu put his right hand on Makarov's left shoulder. Makarov looked back at Natsu, looking at him to answer his unasked question.

There were also murmurs all around the colosseum, thanks to this predicament. But every doubt was answered thanks to Natsu.

"Raven Tail has existed more than 7 years, so they are officially a Light Guild now" Natsu reassured everyone that was there. Makarov started to mutter something that even Natsu couldn't comprehend. Then Makarov and the others heard giggling to their right, but only to see Mavis, the First Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

"First Master?!" Everyone, excluding Precht and Natsu, exclaimed in shock. Mavis looked at her guild and giggled once more before looking towards where the participants were at.

"I came to cheer" Mavis said.

"Eh?" Once again, the guild expressed… only this time, in curiosity

"I was getting bored in Tenrou and I decided to come here" she said happily.

Meanwhile the members of Fairy Tail noticed something. All four Guild Masters from their guild were present there with them!

* * *

 **Dorma Flau**

"Thank you Natsu Dragneel. Now let's welcome the ones that arrived in 2nd place are the self proclaimed unbeatable guild… The tiger's fangs… Sabertooth!"

"And now for the 1st place belongs to… What?! I can't believe it!

It's team B from Fairy Tail!" Chapati Lola shouted, making the crowd go wild.

"But that is unfair to the other guilds…" Jenny said in a half fake tone. While she wanted to win this years games, she also wanted Fairy Tail to win.

"In this year rulebook said that guild could enter up to two teams this year. Seems that Fairy Tail was the lucky guild to have both of them here" Yajima said.

"Well then… Let's get on with the games!" Chapati Lola said and immediately a scoreboard appear in the middle of the stadium. It was showing what were the events that are going to happen in the following days. However even today's event had question marks, making everyone tilt their head to the right in confusion. But then, King Toma appeared.

"Hello citizens of Ishgar, I humbly welcome you to the Grand Magic Games" the king said making the crowd go wild. He waited a bit before continuing. "Now… Some of you might be wondering 'Why today's event isn't revealed to the public?'. Now, today's event was chosen by the princess of Fiore, my daughter, Hisui E. Fiore" He waited for a moment before continuing… once more. "She asked me 'Who is the strongest Wizards Saint?' And I said 'Well the highest ranking saint', and you know what she told me…" He left it hanging for a moment before saying:

"'I want a match between all Wizards Saints. The order they get eliminated will be their new ranks!'" Toma exclaimed making the crowd cheer in excitement. They were going to see a free for all Wizard Saint battle. Who wouldn't be excited?

 **Fairy Tail Booth**

"Well Third… I'll see you down there" Natsu said while waving his right hand at Makarov as he went toward the door that was in their booth. Makarov sighed before he followed the Fourth. But unknown to everyone else in the booth, another member of Fairy Tail left the booth

 **Lamia Scale Booth**

"Ha, Jura will make them spin!" Exclaimed Obabasaama while she twirled herself making her spin

 **Dorma Flau**

Every Wizard Saint were in the middle of Dorma Flau

God Serena, Wizard Saint #1

Draculos Hyberion, Wizard Saint #2

Natsu Dragneel, Wizard Saint #3

Wolfheim, Wizard Saint #4

Warrod Sequen, Wizard Saint #5

Precht Gaebolg Wizard Saint #6

Jura Neekis, Wizard Saint #7

Makarov Dreyar, Wizard Saint #8

Bacchus Groh, Wizard Saint #9

Bob, Wizard Saint #10

Each saint were staring down at each other with a calm facial expression, making everyone else look at them with respect.

"Hey! How are points going to be distributed?" Said a random mage. This cause a massive rage seeing that Fairy Tail had four of their mages as Wizard Saints.

"Don't worry people, all will be decided by a machine that is next to me!" the king said through his mic. Then on the screen it showed which person will be fighting for:

God Serena, Wizard Saint #1 fighting for Sabertooth

Draculos Hyberion, Wizard Saint #2 fighting for Raven Tail

Natsu Dragneel, Wizard Saint #3 fighting for Fairy Tail A

Wolfheim, Wizard Saint #4 fighting for Lamia Scale

Warrod Sequen, Wizard Saint #5 fighting for Mermaid Heel

Precht Gaebolg Wizard Saint #6 fighting for Fairy Tail B

Jura Neekis, Wizard Saint #7 Lamia Scale

Makarov Dreyar, Wizard Saint #8 fighting for Fairy Tail B

Bacchus Groh, Wizard Saint #9 fighting for Quatro Cerberus

Bob, Wizard Saint #10 fighting for Blue Pegasus

"Also depending the new rank that you may get will be your points. Example, if you become the new 2nd Wizard Saint… you get 9 points, if you become the 4th Wizard Saint… you get 7 points. Now let the battle begin!" Toma yelled making the crowd roar in excitement once more.

 ***Crckks*** Every Wizard Saint turned their heads towards the sound seeing Natsu crashing his left hand with his right hand.

"So… I think… This place's about to blow" said Natsu disappearing from their sights.

* * *

 **A/N: WOW! A WIZARDS SAINT FREE FOR ALL! NOW THOSE WHO ARE WONDERING, 'WHY SOME TEAMS HAVE TWO WIZARD SAINTS?' WEL BECAUSE I WANTED TO! BUT THIS HAS A MEANING THAT WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ALSO I WANT TO MAKE THE TEAMS MYSTERIOS TO EVERYONE BECAUSE SINCE LATER IN THE CANON GMG ARC EVEN PEOPLE THAT WEREN'T IN THE TEAM GOT TO FIGHT I GUESSED THAT IT WASN'T THAT NECESSARY, BUT ALAS THOSE WHO WANT TO KNOW WILL ALSO HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME UP! *NEWS* THERE IS A POLL UP FOR WHENEVER I FINISH THIS FIC (IN WHICH I WILL) I WANT YOU GUYS TO DECIDED WHICH WILL BE THE NEXT FIC. I HAVE IDEAS FOR EVERY OPTION THAT IS IN THE POLL AND MAYBE NEW IDEAS WILL BE ADDED TO THE POLL IN THE FUTURE. BUT ANYWHO THANKS FOR READING, HOPE YOU GUYS FAVORITE AND FOLLOW. AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW. HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **P.S/ FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS IN THE CHAPTER WHERE NATSU FOUGHT TENROU TEAM, THE REASON THAT HE USED DRAGON SLAYING MAGIC WAS TO LIBERATE THE EXCESIVE MAGIC THAT HE HAD INSIDE HIS MAGIC CONTAINER THANKS TO EATING MAGIC THAT HE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE EATING.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF DRAGON'S WRATH. TODAY WE'LL SEE THE ENDING OF DAY 1 OF THE GMG! ALSO WE WILL SEE TWO OF NATSU'S SWORD SHOWING PART OF THEIR POWERS AND SINCE I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL THE POWER OF EACH AND EVERYONE OF THEM I'LL TELL YOU GUYS THE ONES THAT APPEARED IN THIS CHAPTER IN THE ENDING A/N.**

 **I'M SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATED IN A LNG TIME, BUT I WAS FINISHING SCHOOL AND THEY I GOT HOSPITALIZED. I ALSO HAD TO RESEARCH THE ONCE THAT I PUT ON THE BATTLE AND SINCE I COULDN'T FIND MUCH ON MOST OF THEM, PLUS I DIDN'T WANT TO CREATE SOMETHING THAT ISN'T GOING TO BE TRUE, I DECIDED TO MAKE THE BATTLE A LITTLE SHORT. SORRY IF YOU GUYS WERE WANTING A LONGER FIGHT, BUT THAT'S HOW IT IS. NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Wizard Saints' Battle Royal**

Just as Natsu disappeared everything went ballistic on the arena. Magic was shot everywhere and there wasn't anything done to hold this kind of magic pressure. The arena was holding up by miracle. The mages were still at it and it already passed like two hour of the saint's fight.

Natsu wanted to at least eliminate some of his fellow Wizard Saints, so our Dragon King **Re-Quipped** one of his six swords. Dandelga flare up, bringing it, and to a cause Natsu, the attention of the other participants of the event.

"It seems that I can't prolong this any longer, my fellow saints" said Natsu while Dandelga shone with a red aura. The Saints looked at him in bewilderment. Their puzzle face were soon change to one of shock… Well all except God Serena in which had a smirk. Natsu jumped high enough and was near the center of the group of saints.

" **Raguna Bureibu!** "

Natsu came crashing down with Dandelga emitting large concentration of heat. When he hit the arena with the sword, the flame that the sword was keeping in control came loose. Crimson flames trying to eradicate everything into ashes approached the mages.

God Serena was resistant to flames so that wasn't any problem to him.

Draculos Hyberion's high resistance combined with his **Vampire Magic** was able to let his survive the attack.

Wolfheim transformed into his beast form and was able to tolerate the flames of Dandelga.

Warrod Sequen used his magic as quickly as possible to make a barrier made of wood around himself, but it didn't last long until it broke and he got burned. Even burned by the flames of a legendary sword, Natsu wasn't able to keep this legendary mage down.

Jura Neekis made many rock slate blocking the flame to get to him.

Precht Gaebolg or Hades used his **Darkness Magic** to cancel the flames.

Makarov Dreyar enlarged his hand to cover his miniature body. Even though his body was getting tired from all this, he was going to show these youngsters how it is supposed to fight.

But this couldn't be said about the other Wizard Saints. Bacchus and Bob suffered many burn mark around their bodies. And even with this, they were still standing up. But it wasn't for long when the Master of Blue Pegasus dropped down unconscious, followed up by Bacchus.

"Oh, looks like Bob from Blue Pegasus and Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus maintain their rank! But thing aren't looking well for the other mages as Natsu Dragneel seems to be charging for something else" Exclaimed Chapati Lola. This earned him a nod from the ex-council member Yajima and exited roars from the public.

Natsu once again **Re-quipped** changing Dandelga for another legendary weapon. This sword was called Urias. The sword was emitting a very calm and pure aura which gained the attention of the other.

Natsu rushed towards God Serena but the First Wizard Saint didn't even noticed him until the after image that was left disappeared. Natsu brought his sword upward in a diagonal slash while roaring:

" **Innocentoregurusu!** "

Then everything went white to the eyes of everyone except Natsu and Sting.

* * *

 **At Fairy Tail Booth**

"Master! Please let me eat this!" This was the cry of Sting while seeing so much white energy that he could eat, since it wasn't his magic.

Hours passed and no answer came from Natsu. They could still hear the battle going on but the light didn't let anything be seen. Sting was going to yell once more, until flames brighten up the area. The flames brought the answer that the young slayer was hoping for. The flames said 'You may'. Sting started to eat the light that surrounded the arena with a grin in his face.

And when he finished eating everyone was to a big surprise.

* * *

 **Back to the Arena**

Natsu stood there surrounded by the downed members of the Wizard Saints. His left hand was covered in red crimson scales that resembled his father's scales. Furthermore, he even had,on his left side, a wing similar to one of a dragon and a dragon-like tail that came out. He stayed in that mode for a little while until he could see the audience.

"Wow! Natsu Dragneel just obliterated all the Wizard Saints with that simple slash!" Chapati Lola exclaimed in shock. The crowd was silent for nearly a second until they erupted in glee shouting praises for Natsu and his guild.

Natsu de-transform from the mode in which he was in and started to point at each member of the Wizard Saints while saying their names.

"8th Wizard Saint, God Serena

7th Wizard Saint, Wolfheim

6th Wizard Saint, Jura Neekis

5th Wizard Saint, Makarov Dreyar

4th Wizard Saint, Precht Gaebolg

3rd Wizard Saint, Warrod Sequen

2nd Wizard Saint, Draculos Hyberion

1st Wizard Saint, I… Natsu Dragneel" Finished Natsu while pointing at himself. And with that, he grabbed his fellow guild mates that were Wizard Saint and carried them to their booth.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Booth**

Natsu, after leaving Makarov, Precht and Warrod in the infirmary, was entering the booth when all the members started to question him on how he defeated them. Natsu sighed knowing that he was going to get questioned about it so he started to answer their question.

* * *

 **Flashback (Inside the Arena when the light appeared)**

 _Natsu just finished his diagonal slash at the First Wizard Saint and a light that blinded everyone in Dorma Flau appeared. The slash was powerful enough to send the Dragon Slayer flying down towards the nearest wall, creating a spider-web crater. Since being too close to Urias when the light began to shine, It managed to knock him out. He heard Sting yell something about eating the light, and decided to answer him when he was finished._

 _Using his Dragon Slaying abilities, he began to sniff until he found the smell of the bestial Wizard Saint. Running at a speed that not even the fastest man alive could follow, he did a series of combos toward Wolfheim and finishing with an axe kick to the head._

 _Using his nose once again he managed to find Jura. When he got close he notice that Jura covered himself in close area that was covered by rock slates. Natsu channeled his magic and started to melt the rock and quickly, with his hand burning brightly, he punched the midsection of Jura sending him rocketing back to the nearest wall._

 _His nose was able to save him from being squished to death by his former master in which he was now master of. Jumping to evade both of his gigantic hands, he also sent a wave of light towards Makarov in which prove to be strong enough to smash him into the floor incapacitating him._

 _Knowing that Precht was trying to cancel the light that Urias was emitting, Natsu sniff him quickly and rushed at the second guild master of Fairy Tail. Also knowing that he couldn't be seen because of the light he stood for a moment in front of Precht and with a swift sidekick to the jaw of the mage managed to knock him out._

 _He knew that Warrod was the closest one, plus the most injured one of all decided to do a swift knife hand to the back of the neck to incapacitate him and not kill him._

 _Finally there was only Draculos Hyberion, a wizard he respected like Makarov, Precht, and Warrod. Knowing that it was going to be his hardest battle yet, he decided to go over the limit. Rushing at Draculos brought his sword, Urias, close to his body. He knew that he had to get his head on the game, so he forced his **Dragon Force**. A tail, a wing and his left hans covered in scales he rushed forward towards his final opponent. Thanks to his left wing, he was able to get close and when he got close enough to Hyberion, and manage a slight cut on his arm he whispered._

 _" **Idea no Maboroshi Sora E** " the light began to burn Draculos from the inside out managed to drop to the floor with a small thud._

* * *

 **Flashback End**

Most of the members were shocked at how he did this while other just celebrated that they managed to get 10 points in the first event.

"Yay, daddy won!" Natsu turned around only to see his beautiful green haired daughter and mate. Asuka ran towards Natsu in which brought her up to him and gave her a hug. Bisca smiled at the duo of father and daughter, before joining herself to the hug.

* * *

 **Time Skip (Everything went the same as canon, but instead of Lucy Vs. Flare it was Erza Vs. Flare. And instead of Jellal Vs. Jura it was Eric Vs. Jura. Both Erza and Eric won their matches)**

It was night and we could see a red haired watching the stars from their hotel room. Erza sighed in confusion and irritation. " _Why can't I just go and tell him 'Natsu I love you'. Just… Why?"_ Erza sighed once more before entering the room. The scarlet mage felt something ran down her left cheek. She got her right hand to remove it when she felt it on her hand.

" _Why? For what or why am I crying?"_ She thought as she let more tears go down, until…

 ***Knock* *Knock***

She look at the door. Cleaning the tears away and forcing herself not to cry, she went towards the door. When she opened the door, she saw what her heart was looking for.

"Master! Why are you up so late?!" She asked worried about the one she loves the most.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping as well?" Natsu retorted. She blushed and motioned him to enter her room. Thanking her, Natsu sat on the couch across the bed and Erza sat on the bed looking at the current Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

"So…" Erza trailed of as if asking him why he was here. Natsu sighed. He was told by his first mate, Bisca, to go and talk to Erza, but even though Bisca didn't tell him, he knew that he couldn't say that he was asked to come here... So he went with the next best thing.

"I'm worried about you, Erza" Natsu said in a low voice that she could hear. The scarlet mage looked at him in confusion. Why is she worried about her? She wasn't sick or anything… Right?

" _Right? Does he knows something that I don't know?"_ Natsu shook his head in negative as if answering her question.

"Erza…" Natsu trailed of what he was about to say. The **Re-Quip Mage** didn't say anything, wanting to know what he wanted to say.

"What do you feel about me, Erza?" Natsu finally asked.

"W-what a-a-are you saying?!" Stuttered Erza with a blush that could rival her crimson hair.

Natsu sighed once more, and then blinked. Since becoming Guild Master he's been sighing a lot, huh.

" _Well it looks like that comes with the job"_ Natsu pondered for a moment until looking at Erza once again.

She, to most men and to a lesser extent women, was considered a beauty among women. Her scarlet hair, shining brighter thanks to the moon. Her light tanned skin looked amazing. And her eyes, onyx just like his, shining every time he could see them. Wanting his attention… And those eyes got that attention.

"Look Erza, I've seen that reaction more time that I could count. Bisca was just like you when she wanted to tell me her feeling" Natsu started to reminiscing about the time Bisca was about to confess.

" ***Sigh*** I guess I couldn't hide it well. You see, the day when we… went… to that place. Being surrounded by you made me feel safe, like I was to…"Erza said before shaking her head. "No, like I had to be there with you, Natsu" She change what she had said before while looking at Natsu straight to the eye.

Knowing that she was talking about the Tower of Heaven fiasco, he decided to stay quiet for a bit.

"Erza - Please Natsu… stay with me tonight… Make me yours as you did with your other mates, please" Erza interrupted the Fairy Tail Guild Master.

"Sure thing… Benihime" Erza blushed at the nickname.

" _Crimson Princess…"_ The female thought with a blissful sigh.

Natsu did some runes he learned during the years that nullify sound, and began to 'fight' Titania.

* * *

 **A/N: WOW! WHAT POWER. YOU MAY THINK THAT HE WILL BE THE MOST POWERFULL MAGE IN THE FANFICTION,BUT YOUR WRONG. ZEREF AND MAVIS BEING EXAMPLES THAT NATSU ISN'T THE STRONGEST MAGE. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THE POWERS THAT THE SWORDS HAVE. LET ME EXPLAIN THEM BEFORE YOU GUYS START TO COMPLAIN, 'KAY?**

 **RAGUNA BUREIBU (RAGNA BRAVE) - EMITS LARGE QUANTITIES OF FLAMES THAT ARE ABLE TO BURN EVERYTHING IN HIS PATH.**

 **INOCENTOREGURUSU (INNOCENT REGULUS) - COVERS THE AREA WITH A SHINING LIGHT THAT PARALYSES THE TARGETS. PEOPLE WITH LIGHT MAGIC ARE IMMUNE TO THIS ATTACK.**

 **IDEA NO MABOROSHI SORA E** **(TRASCENDANT SKY) - THE SWORD'S LIGHT ENTERS THE TARGETS BODY. THEN IT STARTS TO BURN HIM FROM THE INSIDE OUT UNTIL HE BECOME UNCOUNCIOUS.**

 **WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? YAY ERZA IS FINALLY IN! I HOPE IT WAS GOOD ENOUGH REASON TO ADD HER IN. MIRA WILL COME NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU GUYS FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW. ALSO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, IT HELPS A LOT. AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME. MAYBE IF I GET A GOOD MOOD I'LL REVEALED THE MYSTERY MATE THAT NATSU HAS. AND ALSO NEED HELP IN FINDING NICKNAMES FOR NATSU'S OTHER MATES. THANKS! AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME.**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO GUYS! I'M BACK ONCE AGAIN! NOW I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME BUT I HAVE A LOT OF SHIT TO DO RIGHT NOW. WHILE DOING THIS CHAPTER WAS ALSO DOING TWO OTHER CHAPTERS FOR MY OTHER STORY THAT MAYBE WILL BE RELEASE BY NEXT SATURDAY OR SUNDAY. SO PLEASE HANG WITH ME ON THE OK. NOW I'VE SEEN THAT IN THE POLLS THERE AREN'T MANY VOTES FOR ALL THE OPTIONS THAT I MADE, SO PLEASE REMEMBER TO VOTE. NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE NEW CHAPTER...**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Having Fun While in a Battle**

"Welcome back to the second day of our annual games!" Chapati Lola exclaimed making the crowd, like before, roar in excitement. Some of the mages roar with the audience-

 ***Cough*** Quatro Cerberus ***Cough***

\- While others just cheered or stayed quiet to hear what was in store for them this day.

"Now we will be begin with The Chariot! But first let's see the scoreboard" the host said, looking at Yajima and their special guest, Jason from Weekly Sorcerer.

First - Fairy Tail B: 23pts

Second - Fairy Tail A: 20pts

Third - Sabertooth: 13pts

Fourth - Blue Pegasus: 11pts

Fifth - Raven Tail & Lamia Scale 9pts

Seventh - Mermaid Heel: 8pts

Eight: Quatro Cerberus: 2pts

"Now let's start with The Chariot!" said Chapati Lola as the Viewing Lacrima showed the entire event of The Chariot.

It was quite the event, Gajeel couldn't even move thanks to being a vehicle and Natsu hadn't tortu- I mean taught… yeah, taught the returned dragon slayers how to nullify their sole weakness, motion sickness.

Fortunately for Gajeel he wasn't the only one with motion sickness. Orga from Sabertooth got seventh place seconds before Gajeel could cross the finish line.

Ichiya claimed sixth place thanks to his parfume, who gave him a boost in speed.

Before Risley came Yuka, claiming the fifth place. Using his **Wave Magic** to propel himself to the end.

Risley got fourth place when she revealed her true form. A sexy form that made most of the male population get nosebleeds. But there was something some of the Fairy Tail members notice near her collarbone. Natsu's mate mark. Although the members that went through the seven years knew of this, the ones on Tenrou did not.

In third we have Kurohebi for Raven Tail. Nobody knew how he got the position or how he travelled so fast, but he got there.

Bacchus tried to claim first place, but got second when he saw that Rogue had already crossed the finish line. How Rogue got there so fast? Simple. He traveled through the shadow of the chariot to travel faster than anyone else.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Now we find our self starting the second fight of the day in which consisted of Erik of Fairy Tail B vs. Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus. They were looking at each other before Bacchus said:

"Why don't we make this a little more interesting?"

Erik just kept looking at him, curious of what he was going to say. He looked at Kinana, who gave him a small smile. He grinned, knowing that the one he wanted as a mate smiled at him., but before he could think of anything else…

"I can see that you have one beauty in your guild, and I want to try her-" He said while pointing at Kinana. "For one night, what do you say… Deal?" Bacchus grinned widely at the prospect of having a beauty on his bed.

Kinana shivered at the thought of being with a man that wasn't the one she loved. Lisanna and Mira were consoling her, but nothing seemed to work as her face showed fear in all aspects.

Cobra didn't hear anything else. When Bacchus pointed at Kinana, his mind shut down. But then rage came.

' _How dare he say that! Having my mate for one night is a death wish!'_ Erik growled in his mind. Having enough of this, he disappeared from sight. Appearing behind Bacchus, he began to unleash his fury on him.

" **Dokuryū no Hōkō!** "

Bacchus waiting for an answer, didn't expect this, but he managed to dodge the poisonous roar that came from his enraged opponent. After evading said attack, he looked to where Cobra is supposed to be… only to find no one.

" **Dokuryū no Kiba Suiryoku!"** waves of poison shaped like fanged serpents went towards Bacchus back, managing to strike him down. Poisoned, Bacchus was feeling weak, but his mind only had one word for this:

" _Wild!"_

Cobra then created several sound walls trapping his opponent inside. Do to not being able now to hit Cobra and for being to weak, thanks to the poison, Erik was declared the winner.

"I didn't like what I heard from your mind. If I hear anything similar from what I heard… You. Will. Be. Sorry!"

And with that he left, making Fairy Tail B Win once more, not having lost any challenges... yet.

* * *

 **Sometime later**

"Ohhh boys! Now we have Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail A versus Jenny Realight reserve member from Blue Pegasus!" the male population that was in the crowd began to whistle and roar in excitement. Both participants began to stare at each other for awhile before-

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Booth**

"Gah!" Makarov, Precht, Wakaba and Makao gasped as blood went out their noses and fell to the ground. Reason why? Because in a matter of seconds Mirajane and Jenny had changed into a set of bikini

* * *

 **Dorma Flau's Arena**

Mirajane had changed into a red bikini that had white floral designs on it. She had put her right arm under her tits, making them bigger than ever. She even was kneeling and positioning her breast in a specific position so that everyone could see her cleavage

"Like this?" She asked as if the reaction of every male in the crowd wasn't there. She glanced at Natsu, who had a shocked faced and wasn't reacting. Romeo and Happy were trying to get him back, but no avail.

Jenny supported a blue bikini that had white triangles all around the swimsuit. She positioned herself in a kneeling position as well. Having her hand grab a handful of her hair making everyone see her beautiful neck and a certain dragon mark.

"How's this" the Blue Pegasus' mage said erotically as he watched the reaction of every male, but she was mainly focused on her mate.

The men around the crowd had heart in their eyes as they saw they goddesses in revealing clothes.

"What the hell is going on here!" Finally able to get out of his shock state, was the first thing that Natsu said. Although he really liked the show that his mate and friend were having right now, it came to a shock that it was this kind of battle.

Then as quickly as they changed, they did it again.

Mira changed into a blue-green bikini. Getting her right hand on her head, she stroke a very sexy pose, that made men fall unconscious on the floor with grins on their faces and blood coming out of their nose.

"Like so?" her angelic and sexy voice made the men whistle and cheer at the sight of that amazing body.

Jenny had a pink tigress bikini set on. Sitting on the arena's floor. Having her legs partly open and her hand on her stomach, was a field trip for the males.

"Hi~" Jenny purred as she made a couple of men bleed from their nose.

Cheering was heard all through Crocus as every male that was seeing this show was having one of their fantasy fulfilled.

Jenny and Mira stood up. Facing each other while giving the sweetest of smile to each other.

Mira stood with her left arm right under her breasts, while Jenny had her hands on her hips.

"As expected, pretty impressive…" called out Mirajane with her sweet voice. "It's been awhile since I've done this sort of thing" she added as she stared right at Jenny.

"I didn't think you'd agree to do a pinup idol showdown" the Blue Pegasus mage addressed her opponent. They still didn't move from their respective position they had earlier.

"Yeah… Well, I'm not to fond of slugfests. If we can resolve this peacefully all the better, ne?" Mira stated as she gave a smile that almost made another couple of men fall unconscious.

Then, Chapati Lola addressed the crowd how both of them were models and use transformation magic and about a battle to remember, that made the crowd go wild.

And as he was announcing about the next kind of swimsuit they were going to be in, a voice interrupted him.

"Hold it!"

There were looks towards the left as the kept hearing said voice.

"It won't do to let this little girls get all the attention!" it said, clearly a woman that was talking to everyone right now.

"When it comes to strength as well as beauty… Mermaid Heel is number one!" Risley, who was in her true form instead of her chubby one, bend over to allow the crowd to see her cleavage, while having both arms hug her tits to make them bigger.

Araña and Beth were with Risley making their own pose to attract the men towards them… And it work! Every male was cheering, roaring and whistling to the newcomers of this event.

And then another voice rang out.

"Hold it right there!"

"Huh?!" Chapati Lola turned to his right as well as his two host that were with him.

"You people don't have enough love!" another female voice was heard.

"If you think you can please the crowd just by posing in swimsuits, you're gravely mistaken!" Sherry and Chelia landed on the arena softly and as soon as they landed they kneeled down and hugged each other pressing their breast at each other.

"It all about love! Without love…" Sherry started and was soon finished by Chelia. "...you can't beat us!"

"Oh boy Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale have crashed this event, but not completely as it seem that the crowd is liking it very much!" Chapati Lola exclaimed happily as a stream of blood ran out of his nose as soon as he saw Chelia like that.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Booth**

"Wow…" was Lisanna's only word as she saw what was happening.

"There's no time to sit down and be impressed!" said Mavis as each member that was there looked at her in confusion. Until…

"Wait! You can't mean…" Levy started as she eyed the first guild master with wide eyes.

"That you want us to get out there, too?!" Lisanna finished Levy's thought as she as well eyed Mavis.

"But I didn't bring any swimsuit…" Cana, who was sitting with her legs crossed told Mavis. Levy and Lisanna looked at her with a 'really girl' look, but was ignored at what the first guild master added next.

"Don't worry!" Mavis said with a happy face. "I anticipated that so I came prepared with enough swimsuits for everybody!" and when she finished saying this she threw her hand up and magically swimsuits started to rain down on them. Mavis even went to search for the females that were in Fairy Tail A and B so that they could join as well

* * *

 **Time Skip - Dorma Flau's Arena**

Then every male had passed out. The show that the female mages did when they had a wardrobe change was very exciting. But all thing must come to an end when Lamia Scale's master did something that made everyone cringe at the sight. Right now, we could see Jenny and Mira standing all alone once more.

"Why don't we make a bet as well, Mirajane?"

"What did you have in mind, Jenny?"

Going over to Mirajane, she began to whisper the bet. Knowing that only Natsu would be able to hear her.

"Whoever wins, will be able to have sex with Natsu and whoever loses will have to watch it all and will not be able to touch herself" She whispered to the Take-Over mage.

Mirajane was blushing wildly. Her face was the same red as her friend's hair. Looking at Jenny that was on her side of her field again, she looked at her master. Seeing his shock topaz eyes, it told her that he heard everything and her blush intensified.

"So… What do you say?" Jenny asked as she was preparing her magic. Mira was about to say no, when…

" _This is my chance! To become one of Natsu's mate!"_ With a new goal in sight, Mirajane accepted the bet and also began to channel magic.

But the match didn't last long. With only one hit from Mira's **Satan Soul: Sitri** , Jenny lost the fight making Mirajane the winner of their fight.

 **Time Skip (Yukino Vs. Kagura did happen but with another bet. The bet was whoever wins was to get nude right there. They were a lot of men that died from blood loss that day)**

After an exciting day, we find Natsu, Mirajane and Jenny in an hotel room. As promised from the bet, Jenny was cuffed and her legs were tied. Only being able to look at Natsu and Mira.

Mira was able to confess with a simple 'I love you'. Everything went blank as the two mages began to do what the bet entail: have sex. After for more rounds with Mira, Natsu got pity of Jenny and released her. She joined in on the fun with the two mages and in that room only grunts, moans and screams were heard during the night.

* * *

 **A/N: WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! MIRA IS IN, AND JOINED IN AN INTERESTING WAY. NEXT WILL BE CANA AND WILL LEAVE IT AT THAT FOR THE MOMENT. IF YO HAVEN'T GUESSED IT YET, THE SECRET MATE THAT I'VE WITH HELD INFORMATION ON IS RISLEY! NOW EXPLAINING SOMETHINGS. SHE USES HER CHUBBY FORM SO THAT ONLY NATSU WOULD BE ABLE TO SEE HER LIKE THAT ALONE. ALSO HOPE YOU GUYS VOTE IN THE POLL THAT I HAD FOR A TIME NOW. REVIEWS ARE VERY APPRECIATED AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND/OR FAVOURITE IFYOU LIKE THIS. SEE YA NEXT TIME**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK! NOW ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE WONDERING: WHY HAVEN'T I UPDATED YET? IS SIMPLE, I'M BUSY. I HAVE SO MUCH STUFF TO DO THAT I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO WRITE. ALSO BECAUSE SINCE I LIVE IN PUERTO RICO... I DON'T HAVE THE LUXURY TO DO THIS ALL THE TIME. THANKS TO HURRICANE MARIA THAT PASSED THROUGH MY ISLAND, THERE IS NO WATER, NO ELECTRICITY AND MANY OTHER THINGS. AND I COULD ONLY UPDATE BECAUSE I TURNED ON OUR GENERATOR. I HAVE TO ADD THAT THIS IS MY SHORTEST CHAPTER YET. I WANTED TO SAY SOME IMPORTANT THING THAT ARE HAPPENING IN THE THIRD DAY OF THE GMG. ANYWAYS... LET'S GET ON WITH THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - The Dragon Festival?!**

Natsu was ignoring everything that Chapati Lola was saying for today's games. He only glanced at the board to see the results in which were completely and utterly pathetic compared to their scores.

First - Fairy Tail B - 43pts

Second - Fairy Tail A - 32pts

Third - Raven Tail - 27pts

Fourth - Mermaid Heel - 25pts

Fifth - Sabertooth - 16pts

Sixth - Lamia Scale & Blue Pegasus - 15pts

Eight - Quatro Cerberus - 11pts

He sighed. He knew something was going to happen soon, but he couldn't quite place it. He thought over and over for what was this feeling, until it hit him. His eyes widen in shock. The day of the Dragon King festival was coming up!

Natsu got up and went to search for his father.

 **Time Skip (After Laxus and Alexei's battle)**

Natsu entered their box after talking with Igneel about the coming festival. To find that Raven Tail has been disqualified from the games for their Guildmaster playing in the games, impersonating as a guild member. He looked at Laxus who stood there strong and proud. Just like a dragon.

Natsu smirked a bit before going somewhere else

 **Fairy Tail Booth**

"Mommy!" Bisca Dragneel looked behind her to see her precious daughter calling to her. She stood up and went towards Asuka, since she was doing anything at the moment.

"What's the matter Asuka?" Her mother asked.

"Look at what I drew mommy!" Bisca looked at her daughter who supported the biggest smile on the world, while presenting her a piece of paper. And what she saw made her gasp.

It was a drawing of Natsu, Asuka, Igneel, and herself. Igneel was in his dragon form in the background with his wings opened wide. Natsu was holding her by the waist while carrying Asuka on his shoulder.

Bisca was so happy that she let some frays drop to the floor. Asuka seeing this close up to her mother and wiped the tears away.

"What's wrong mommy? D-Did it make you s-sad?" Asuka sobbed along her mother.

"No, Asuka" Responded Bisca while hugging her daughter in place. "I'm crying because it's beautiful…" Bisca added clearing Asuka of any doubt that her mother was sad.

 **With Ultear**

Ultear could believe this. She?! No way. There is no way this could have happened now of all times. She have had this strange feeling from quite some time, but to be this?! It was crazy.

"How will I tell this to Natsu…" She muttered. No one knew apart from Porlyusica who was the one to notice something was wrong with her. She walked towards where she thought Natsu could be.

 **Dorma Flau (After Wendy and Sherria's Battle)**

Everyone left after they saw the last battle and only the mages were left. But one by one they left to their respective inns. But there was someone else there. Kabo the mascot of the games was still there, talking with Natsu.

"So let me get this straight. You want-" Toma, who was impersonating Kabo because he got bored, repeated what Natsu had told him about the dragon festival and his petition.

"Yes, that's about it. So… What do you say Toma?" Natsu asked as he extended his hand for a handshake. Toma pondered about this. It was not a bad idea. Having that kind of event, and it was similar to what his daughter came up shook Natsu hand. And then parted their own ways.

* * *

 **Zeckromizder, out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER. FINALLY I WAS ABLE TO FINISH THIS, BUT IT WON'T BE WHAT YOU GUYS WILL EXPECT. I REALLY WANTED TO EXTEND THE BATTLE SHOWING NEW KINDS OF MOVES AND STUFF, BUT I COULDN'T BECAUSE I FORGOT TO ADD SOMETHING. DO NOT WORRY, EVEN THOUGH I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO EXTEND THE AMOUNT OF WORDS A CHAPTER MAY HAVE I WILL BE UPDATING MORE FREQUENTLY. THIS CHAPTER FOCUSES ON THE BATTLE (WILL NOT TELL YET) AND THE THING THAT I FORGOT TO DO. HOPE YOU GUYS FORGIVE ME FOR A SHORT (IF YOU THINK THAT APROXIMATELY 1.5k IS SHORT) CHAPTER, AND LET'S GET ONE WITH THE UPDATE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - Dragon Free-For-All?! Revelations?**

 **Dorma Flau**

"Hey, everyone! Chapati Lola here, with Yajima and our guest today… KAPO!" The crowd roared. Already excited to see what big event would happen today.

"I'm happy to be here-kapo!" Kapo said happily as his waved his hands up in the air.

"Now, everyone… I have something from the king himself. Let's see…" He told everyone as he read the letter to himself first. Everyone was in tension as to what the king would want, but-

"NANI!" Chapati Lola exclaims in shock at the king's petition. (Although it really is Natsu's) Lola the clear his throat a bit, and calmed down.

"Alright, the contestants must go to the arena when called" He said and then continued.

"First contestant is… THE SKY MAIDEN, WENDY MARVELL!" Wendy although shocked that the king had chosen here for this event, quickly went down the stairs (Falling along the way) until she got to the arena.

"The next contestant is… THE BLACK STEEL, GAJEEL REDFOX!" Throwing a smirk at his guild, he jumped down. But not after Levy gave him an earful about hurting Wendy to much.

"The next contestants are… THE TWIN DRAGONS, STING EUCLIFFE AND ROGUE CHENEY!" Sting let out a 'WOHOO!' and jump to the arena while Rogue facepalmed and walked down, appearing seconds later.

"Following them comes… the one and only… LAXUS DREYAR!" More roars were heard as Laxus simply went down to the arena to await the rules.

"Next… THE COBRA! ERIC!" With a smirk on his face he jumped down the arena, but not before receiving a similar discussion… from Kinana.

"Now come a kid with a heart… PETE!" Pete, same as Wendy, widen his eyes in shock as he was chosen as well. But quickly ran down towards the arena.

"Here comes our former number one wizard saint… GOD SERENA!" Serena just gave a smirk. Walking down towards the arena, the only thing in mind… to beat Natsu up for that humiliation.

"And finally, the last contestant… IS THE DRAGON KING HIMSELF, NATSU DRAGNEEL!" The arena shaked as every single person was feeling excited about this. Natsu fell down to the arena with a smirk on his face.

All nine Dragon Slayers watched each other.

Wendy and Pete were nervous.

Laxus had his arms crossed as his eyes were closed.

Gajeel, Eric and Sting were grinning.

God Serena kept his smirk on.

Rouge was serious. Not a single expression on his face.

And Natsu… Well is obvious that he has his smirk on.

"And what all participants here, I only have two things to say. This event does not validate for points for any team, and…" Chapati Lola stops for a moment to build the moment. "LET THE DRAGON KING FESTIVAL… BEGIN!" Those that knew about this widen their eyes in shock. All dragon slayers looked at Natsu, who was still grinning, with widen eyes.

" **Enryūō no Hōkō**!" Natsu roared a fury of fire towards everyone in the arena. All of them jumped out of harm's way. Looking towards where they were, they saw the walls of the arena beginning to melt. A wall that was supported by magic, fell to one roar of Natsu.

Thinking the same thing, they began to charge their strongest attack and began to throw them at Natsu.

" **Metsuryū Ōgi: Gōma Tetsujinken!** "

" **Metsuryū Ōgi:** **Shōha Tenkūsen!** "

" **Metsuryū Ōgi: Narumikazuchi!** "

" **Metsuryū Ōgi: Dokueki**!"

" **Seieiryū Senga** "

" **Metsuryū Ōgi: Chikyū no Hakai** "

" **Kaiōryū no Suijin Hōen!** "

These powerful attacks came right at Natsu's face. He knew that most of these attacks would do absolutely nothing, but that Water based Dragon Slaying Magic made him looked weardly. Where did the council found a Dragon Slaying lacrima? He shrugged it off, but smirked at the water coming at him.

It seems that something new will be joining him!

* **BOOM!** *

An explosion occurred all around Natsu. The slayers thought they had him. Not even him could withstand that kind of punishment… right?

* **SLURP** * * **SLURP** * * **GULP** *

The dragon slayers eyes widened in shock at the easily recognized sound of 'eating'. All the explosion magic began to spin around Natsu, before entering his mouth.

"Thanks for the meal!" Natsu smirked. He knew that they wanted to at least finish him of, but sadly for them…

A king never fail to obtain what he wants.

He rushed at Laxus, but what everyone saw was something mind blowing. He disappeared to appeared in front of Laxus with his hand on his face. And before he even knew it, he was sent flying to the arena wall.

Gajeel, the first to react, went at him prepared to deliver a kick to the mid section of his guild master, only to hit air. Then pain like no other was felt on his body as he was sent flying towards another area of the arena thanks to Natsu's kick.

Sting and Rogue went forward this time and tried to make a pincer attack. Wendy went and enhanced their strength and speed. They wanted to at least damaged Natsu.

 ***GRAB* *GRAB***

All three Dragon Slayers widen their eyes in shock. Natsu grabbed Sting's punch and Rogue's kick. Natsu pulled the two together, making them collided against each other before they were sent flying towards Wendy.

Eric seeing that his initial attack didn't do a single thing towards his guild master, knew when to quit. But that didn't meant that he wouldn't fight the other dragon slayers. After all…

This is a Free-for-All.

After thinking this Cobra went and gave Serena a quick punch to the face that was later met with a kick to the stomach that sent the previously number one Wizard Saint back a couple of feet. Little did the Wizard Saint knew that the punch and kick were coated in poison.

"You-" ***BOOM*** Lighting stopped Serena from talking as he received the full force of the attack. Right behind him was Laxus covered in bruises thanks to Natsu, but had an all to similar grin on his face.

Gajeel stood up in pain and watched the Earth Dragon Slayer used the Earth to cover himself, but he wasn't going to had any of it. Extending his Iron arm he destroyed the protection and lashed out at Pete with a serial of combos, while Pete dodged, blocked and retaliated against the older Dragon Slayer.

Natsu had the biggest grin ever. He was having so much fun fight Serena right now as Wendy fought Sting and Pete; Gajeel and Rogue are fighting; and Laxus and Eric. But this had to end now because of the ritual of the Dragon King.

"Stop" Natsu said making everyone, including the dragon slayers turn to him. Confused as to why stopping, Pete was the brave among all.

"Why are we stopping? Aren't we supposed to fight?" This gained nods from the Dragon Slayers.

"I was testing you guys" Testing? "Slayers were meant to be the strongest of all. I didn't matter if you were a God Slayer or a Devil Slayer. We are supposed to be the strongest. Although there are mages that don't possess Slaying Magic, doesn't mean that they aren't strong either" Natsu explained.

"What I'm trying to say is that if you were weak not only you were dishonoring yourself as a dragon slayer… You would be dishonoring your dragon as one" The Slayers eyes widen at this.

"All the consequences that happen because you made a mistake, will fall upon the dragon and the slayer. I was testing you guys to see if you were able to honor your dragons…" Natsu stops for a moment, making the slayers around him sweat a bit, before smiling "And you did just that" Natsu added making the slayers, but mostly Pete and Wendy sigh in relief.

"Now rest young dragons, tomorrow we will go to a secluded place to finish the ritual of the Dragon King Festival" Natsu finished his talk and looked at Chapati Lola.

"This battle is a tie. Continue with today's battles" Chapati Lola nodded as he began to cheer and comment on how amazing that battle was, while the Dragon Slayers exitted the arena.

* * *

 **With Natsu**

Natsu was about to exit Dorma Flau when he encountered Bisca and Ultear. He could feel something was wrong, but he couldn't quite place it. He looked at Bisca and she sighs.

"We need to talk dear" Was all that Bisca said before the staring continued.

* * *

 **At Fairy Tail's Stands**

"You guys were awesome!"

"Great job guys!"

Different kind of praises were given to the slayers that were apart of Fairy Tail. Each and every one of them were smiling or grinning.

"Well done, my children" They turned around to see Makarov, Precht and Mavis. "I'm so proud of you" He added. "Every single one of you"

"Thank you Third Guild Master" Pete made a polite bow to the antecesor or Natsu.

"Man I'm tired" Gajeel wheezed out as he sat down on one of the stands. Fighting Salamander wasn't the same as before. Never!

"I feel ya" Laxus grunted out as he reclined himself to a nearby pillar. "He really is the strongest now huh" He added with a smile as the other guild members also smiled at this.

"Papa is the strongest!" Hearing Asuka say this, everyone began to laugh. Not in a mocking laugh, but one that united the entire guild. Remembering when he used to say that he was going to surpass them all.

And he did.

* * *

 **A/N: WELL WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? GREAT? GOOD? BAD? HORRIBLE? LET ME KNOW WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, LEAVE A REVIEW SO THAT I MAY KNOW WHAT TO DO AND TO NOT DO. FAVORITE AND FOLLOW IF YOU LIKE MY KIND OF WRITING AND/OR THE STORY OVERALL. AND HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME.**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **PS: A NEW STORY WILL BE PUBLISH TODAY AS WELL. WILL LEAVE A LITTLE BIT OF IT DOWN BELOW**

 _"You must go make that power yours, and use it to bring peace to this world..."_

 _"Look out!..."_

 _"Ethereal Blade!"_

 _"Beyond this gate, a new source of power awaits you"_


	15. Anouncement

**WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN:**

 **I'M BACK FROM A LONG HIATUS, AND I HAVE SOME CHANGES TO DO TO SOME OF MY STORIES. IN THIS TIME I REREAD ALL OF MY STORIES THAT I PERSONALLY CREATED (MEANING ALL OF THEM EXCEPT THE SPIDER-MAN STORY) AND NOTICED THAT THEY AREN'T WHAT I EXPECTED IN THE STORY, SO WITH MOTIVATION BACK AND COLLEGE FINISHING UP IN JUST ABOUT TWO WEEKS, I'M GOING TO REDO MY FAIRY TAIL STORY! BUT THIS TIME IS NOT GOING TO BE A HAREM. WHY? I NOTICED THAT THIS WAS THE FACTOR FOR THIS STORY'S NOT PROGRESSED CHAPTERS. ALSO THAT I WAS JUST REPEATING EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THE ANIME/MANGA AND I THINK THAT YOU GUYS DON'T WANT THAT.**

 **ALSO WANTED TO SAY THAT OFFICIALY, THE AURA OF THE CHOSEN ONE IS ABANDONDED. WAIT, DIDN'T I SAID THAT THERE WASN'T GOING TO BE ANY STORY ABANDONDED? AND THAT'S TRUE, BUT I'M NOT JUST ABANDONING IT, I'M REPLACING IT. I ALSO SAW THAT THE DIRECTION (ALTHOUGH SOMEWHAT GOOD) WASN'T WHAT I WANTED. HOWEVER, UNLIKE THE FAIRY TAIL THAT IS GETTING HIS HAREM REMOVED, THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE TO BE A HAREM. ONLY THAT IT WILL BE MUCH LESS THAN ANTICIPATED. THIS IDEA CAME WHEN I WAS SEEING FANTASTIC BEAST 2. THE MAIN VILLIAN IS AN "ALBINO" (OR PAINTED TO LOOK LIKE AN ALBINO). AND I THOUGHT, "IF ANIMALS HAVE THAT TRAIT TOO, THEN WHY POKEMONS CAN'T HAVE THAT TRAIT AS WELL?" SO I'M MAKING THE FIRST EVER (THAT I KNOW OF, BECAUSE I SPENT TWO DAY LOOKING FOR A STORY LIKE THIS ONE, BUT COULDN'T FIND IT) ALBINO POKEMON STORY. ASH WILL ONLY CAPTURE ALBINO POKEMONS.**

 **WANTED TO ADD THAT I HAVEN'T FOUND ANYONE THAT COULD MAKE THE FANMANGA THAT I WANTED, BUT I'M STILL LOOKING.**

 **BTW, I RECOVERED SOMETHING FROM MY FLASH DRIVE THAT I HAD IN OTHER FLASH DRIVES, BUT IT WASN'T EVERYTHING THAT IT WAS IN THERE. JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW.**


End file.
